Ave Shinigami, morituri te salutant
by Milmo Sampitairnel
Summary: Un philosophe de l'antiquité a dit : "après la mort, il n'y a rien et la mort elle-même n'est rien". Le pauvre, il n'était alors pas encore mort…
1. LIVRE I

**Disclaimer** : l'univers de Bleach et les personnage tout droit tirés du manga appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Les autres sont de mon oeuvre. Pour leur plus grand malheur.

* * *

><p><strong>LIVRE I<strong>

MONDE TERRESTRE

つひに戦死一匹の蟻ゆけどゆけど 加藤楸邨  
><em>Dans le feu finira<em>  
><em>Cette fourmi<em>  
><em>Qui marche, qui marche<em>  
><strong>[ Shuson KATO ]<strong>

* * *

><p>J'ai toujours pensé que l'existence était une suite d'impacts.<p>

Les rencontres sont des impacts. Les disputes sont des impacts. Les départs et les arrivées sont des impacts. Même le Big Bang n'est qu'un gigantesque impact à l'origine même de toute existence.

Nos propres impacts influent sur l'existence des autres. C'est cet emmêlement infini qui nous amène à ce que nous sommes. J'impacte le monde et le monde m'impacte. Et il en est ainsi pour toute chose, vivante ou non vivante, fluctuante ou immobile, bruyante ou silencieuse.

Voilà ce que j'ai toujours pensé.

Mais jusqu'alors, j'estimais que le plus gros impact était celui de notre naissance, puisqu'il était forcément à l'origine d'une multitude d'autres impacts dont nous serions l'auteur et la victime. À l'inverse, la mort n'était qu'un ridicule point sur la frise de notre vie : une déflagration pâle, une fin immuable.

Et c'est là que je me trompais totalement.

Car la mort n'était pas un impact minuscule. C'était l'explosion brûlante capable de nous faire changer de frise.

Et c'est par l'impact de ma mort que je commençais à vivre.

* * *

><p><strong>Chiffres<strong> :  
>- L'introduction comprend <span>252<span> mots (Disclaimer, Note et Chiffre non comptées).  
>- Nous sommes le <span>12 octobre 2014<span> et ils est 23:36:18.

**Note(s)** : je vous remercie d'être venue lire les balbutiements de ma fanfiction. Je sais que l'introduction ne compte pas beaucoup de lignes, mais j'espère que vous aurez malgré tout pris plaisir à les lire. Et surtout, j'espère que vous reviendrez/resterez pour la suite !

Je vous embrasse et vous dis à très bientôt !


	2. Prologue

****Disclaimer** **: l'univers de Bleach et les personnage tout droit tirés du manga appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Les autres sont de mon oeuvre. Pour votre plus grand malheur ?

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<br>**Si je dois tomber, qu'au moins je tombe de très haut  
><span>(_Le mieux ne serait-il pas plutôt de ne pas tomber tout court ?_)

* * *

><p><strong>[ 13 Octobre – 12h47 ]<strong>

Mon lycée était le plus réputé de la ville, non seulement pour le prix que chaque famille devait verser à l'établissement par trimestre, mais également pour son horloge qui datait d'avant la construction même des bâtiments scolaires. Haute de trente mètres, elle offre un panorama sur tout le domaine scolaire du Lycée Abouramaï, école privée pour enfants privilégiés (ci-à-côté : phrase tirée du dépliant vantant le domaine scolaire).

Je l'aimais bien, moi aussi, cette horloge. Particulièrement parce qu'on avait l'autorisation d'y monter. En réalité, je rêvais depuis toujours de m'installer côté sud, face à l'entrée du lycée, d'étendre les bras de part et d'autre de moi en jetant la tête en arrière pour hurler à gorge déployée: « JE SUIS LE ROI DU MOOOONDE ! ». Malheureusement je n'ai jamais osé – réputation familiale oblige. Je me contentais donc d'y manger tous mes repas, été comme hiver, en fixant passivement les nuages.

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, je n'admire pas le ciel d'un bleu sans tâches, absolument magnifique. Non. Aujourd'hui, mon cerveau est plutôt tourné sur l'idée que l'existence est conne et que, par extension, sa fin l'est aussi. Le vent est fort et fait voltiger mes cheveux dans tout les sens. Est-ce ça que ressentent les oiseaux ? C'est cool.

Seul hic : je suis en train de tomber.

N'empêche, c'est stupide : cette foutue horloge, qui est le seul monument à peu près intéressant de ce foutu lycée, va être la cause de ma foutue mort. Moins classe, d'un coup.

« Est-ce que je vais vraiment mourir, là, comme ça ? »

C'est généralement le genre de question que l'on se pose avant de rendre l'âme. Enfin, je pense. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de taper la discute à quelqu'un qui aurait eut la possibilité de se demander une telle chose avant de faire un aller sans retour vers l'au-delà.

Encore heureux.

Sinon j'aurais du souci à me faire. Même si le principal souci qui devrait me turlupiner en cet instant est le fait que mon corps va bientôt embrasser voluptueusement l'asphalte qui m'attend vingt mètres plus bas.

Peut-être serait-il temps de prier… Si ça se trouve, Dieu ne m'acceptera pas au paradis. Après tout, je n'ai jamais vraiment – entre nous, le « vraiment » n'est pas nécessaire – cru en Lui. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est peut-être la pire erreur de toute ma courte existence. Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer que Dieu soit vraiment un être miséricordieux.

Faudrait-il que j'hurle ?

Je pense… Mais je n'en voyais pas vraiment l'intérêt. Hurler ne fait pas pousser des ailes. C'est prouvé scientifiquement.

Encore dix mètres. Généralement, c'est dans ces moments là, quand on se dit « ça y est, c'est la fin », qu'un gars – super mignon de préférence – vient nous sauver. Sauf que ça, ça se passe uniquement dans les romans à l'eau de rose. Et là, et bien, on est en pleine réalité. Et le héros que j'espérais dans mes derniers instants n'est pas venu : sûrement en congés payés (vraiment, c'est triste : de nos jours, les gens n'ont plus aucune considération pour le travail).

Et c'est ainsi que s'achève l'histoire de Rinko Asano, seize ans, fille unique d'une famille aisée, morte éclatée sur le bitume d'une école privée pour enfants privilégiés, sous les yeux de centaines de petits bourgeois sans histoire.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

…

_Ou presque_

* * *

><p><strong>Chiffres<strong> :  
>- Le prologue comprend <span>724<span> mots (Disclaimer, Note et Chiffres non comptées).  
>- Nous sommes le <span>19 octobre 2014<span> et il est 11:49:57.

**Note(s)** : Bon, pour ce prologue : oui c'est encore court. Désolée ! Mais promis, le prochain chapitre sera plus long. Et le suivant encore plus long. Et le suivant encore plus plus long. Et... Enfin, vous avez compris !  
>Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs !<br>Bref : j'espère que cela vous a plu, et je vous attends avec impatience pour le **CHAPITRE I** !

Je vous embrasse et vous dis à très bientôt !


	3. Chapitre I

**Disclaimer** : l'univers de Bleach et les personnage tout droit tirés du manga appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Les autres sont de mon oeuvre. Parce que j'adore me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE I<br>**Être ou ne pas être, là est la question  
><span>(_À cause d'une erreur du système, nous vous prions de réitérer la question_)

* * *

><p><strong>[ 13 Octobre – 12h59 ]<strong>

...

Silence.

...

Silence.

...

Bruits de voix.

...

Silence.

...

Hurlements carrément désagréables pour ma pauvre tête douloureuse.

...

Gens qui courent dans tous les sens.

...

Une seule question avant de mettre le « fin » final : lorsqu'on est mort, n'est-on pas censé ne rien ressentir ? Parce qu'actuellement, mon crâne semble sur le point d'imploser et mes yeux s'amusent à tester leur résistance à la luminosité particulièrement violente qui m'entoure. Pourtant il me semblait bien m'être éclatée sur le sol avec toute la classe d'une étoile de mer. C'était donc parfaitement impossible que je sois encore en vie.

Sauf que ce qui se passait sous mes yeux était parfaitement normal.

Le lycée, ses élèves, ses arbres et son parc. Rien de plus habituel. Je finis cependant par remarquer que toute la population de l'école semblait affluer vers le pied de l'horloge.

Louche.

Généralement, quand on repère un amalgame d'humains tournés vers un même point d'intérêt, c'est qu'il y a soit un spectacle quelconque, soit l'apocalypse, soit le boucher le plus cher du coin qui fait des prix cassés sur ses meilleures viandes. Je m'avançais donc pour connaître la raison de cette affluence. Tout du moins, je tentais d'en connaître la raison, parce qu'il y avait tellement d'élèves massés devant moi que je ne pouvais rien y voir. J'interpellais donc un garçon :

"Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ?"

J'attendis sa réponse. Qui ne vint pas. Je réitérais donc ma question et finis par comprendre que ce type m'ignorait royalement. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui dire clairement ce que je pensais de son attitude, un mouvement dans la foule me permit d'entre-apercevoir ce qui attirait tout ce monde.

J'abandonnais alors immédiatement mes tentatives pour me faire entendre. Car si ce type m'avait vu, là, en train d'essayer de lui causer de la pluie et du beau temps, il se serait assurément mit à hurler comme un possédé.

Et ça aurait été une réaction tout à fait normale.

Après tout, ce qui se trouvait au centre du cercle des curieux n'était autre que mon corps sanglant, écrasé avec l'élégance d'un moustique contre le pare-brise d'une voiture lancée à pleine vitesse sur la quatre voies. Au loin, j'entendis la sirène stridente d'une ambulance qui semblait chanter à tue-tête un « T'es foutu ! T'es foutu ! T'es foutu ! » répétitif. Doucement je me mis à reculer. Donc, j'étais bien morte.

Problème n°1 : réglé.

Maintenant, j'aurais juste aimé savoir une dernière chose, si ce n'est pas trop demandé : comment suis-je capable de voir, d'entendre et de sentir ? Je suis officiellement morte mais officieusement vivante.

Bien, avec un grand B comme dans Bordel-mais-c'est-quoi-ce-putain-de-merdier !

Ce n'était pas tout ça, mais se serait pas trop mal si l'ange (ou tout autre bidule sensé débarquer dans ces moments là) pouvait se dépêcher de ramener son c… son _arrière-train_ majestueux _illico presto_ afin d'éclairer gracieusement ma lanterne. Parce que là, c'est le noir total, le vide astral, l'absolue obscurité, du genre de « Pouvez-vous répéter la question, car je ne comprend rien, quedal, nada, nichts, NOTHING ! ».

"Mon dieu ! Il y a du sang partout ! C'est répugnant !"

"Je ne sais pas…"

"… dise que c'est une élève qui …"

"Un suicide ?"

"Hey ! Ne pousse pas !"

Du coin de l'œil, je vis un type bousculer violemment une fille pour mieux voir la scène… Il y a vraiment des types tordus pour vouloir avec autant de ferveur observer un corps explosé par terre. Taré.

La foule autour de moi, bourdonnait, me donnant mal au cœur. Mon corps disloqué me retournait le ventre. Il fallait que je parte.

Je fis volte-face. Et m'étranglai :

"Atten-"

Le cri que je tentais de pousser pour prévenir la fille qui allait me rentrer dedans resta coincé dans ma gorge.

Cette fille…

OH. MY. GOD ! (en lequel j'ai jusqu'à maintenant jamais cru).

Est-ce donc ça que de vivre un passage en courant d'air ? Cette fille venait de traverser mon corps sans même me jeter un coup d'œil. Je frissonnais. Faut dire, ça fait bizarre de voir quelqu'un vous marcher dedans (l'expression elle-même est presque plus bizarre…). Pas très agréable, aussi.

- Ok. Première opération : rester calme.

_Respire doucement. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Voilààààà. Ne. Surtout. Pas. Péter. Les. Plombs…_

- Biiiiien. Maintenant, résoudre ce nouveau problème particulièrement… Problématique.

Une fois que mon cœur (tient, j'avais toujours un cœur. Intéressant.) eut finit de danser la samba avec mes tripes, je me mis à réfléchir.

**Mode « réflexions intenses » : enclenché.**

Je suis morte. C'est un fait avéré et vérifié.

Apparemment, je n'existe plus aux yeux du commun des mortels. Ils ne peuvent ni me voir, ni m'entendre, ni me sentir.

Dernier point et pas des moindre : je suis, d'après mes récentes… études, sans consistance et on peut me traverser sans soucis.

_Merci de patienter, le cerveau est en train d'analyser rationnellement la situation._

…

_Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer que le cerveau vient de passer l'arme à gauche. Le combat fut vaillant et il se sacrifia tout entier pour réaliser son but. Mais il échoua dans sa mission. Que son âme rejoigne le paradis des cerveaux morts au combat. __**Amen**_.

**Mode « réflexions intenses » : HS**

Mourir une deuxième fois serait peut-être quelque chose de bien.

Parce que là, si je me base sur mes propres analyses, vu que mon cerveau semblait incapable de gérer la situation lui-même – mais ou va-t-on si on ne peut plus compter sur soi-même ?! – un corps inconsistant, invisible, appartenant à un ancien vivant, techniquement, ça ne s'appellerait pas un fantôme ?

Si c'est le cas, alors ce n'est pas cool, mais alors pas cool du tout. Finalement, Dieu ne me pardonnera pas mon désintéressement total de son existence. À croire que ce type est tellement rancunier qu'il a décidé de me condamner à une éternelle errance dans le monde des mortels sans possibilité de parler à qui que se soit, ni de manger quoi que se soit ou encore de ressentir quoi que se soit. Est-ce que c'était censé me déprimer ? Et bah c'était réussit. Génial. Je suis un fantôme maniaco-dépressif…

Le mieux (si il y avait un « mieux » quand on est mort)… Le mieux, c'était encore d'attendre. Oui ! C'est ce que j'allais faire.

J'attendis donc, dans l'espoir que quelque chose se passe. Du genre, une lumière descendant des cieux et Dieu tonnant de sa voix majestueuse : « Rejoins-nous, jeune fille. T'avoir à mes côté, au paradis, serait un honneur de – pardonnez mon expression quelque peu déplacée – tous les diables ». Ou un truc dans le genre.

Sauf que Dieu boudait, apparemment. Peut-être que Bouddha m'accepterait, lui…

Alors que j'allais me pencher sur la question, je vis que les ambulanciers étaient arrivés et avaient chargés mon corps dans leur camionnette.

L'espace d'un instant, je fus tentée de grimper dans la voiture à ses côté, mais à quoi bon cela aurait-il servit ? Cette chaîne – que j'avais finie par remarquer – encastrée au milieu de la poitrine de mon fantôme, semblait avoir été anciennement reliée à mon corps. Sauf qu'elle était maintenant brisée. Aucun doute : il n'y avait pas de retour possible.

En plus, mon corps ensanglanté me répugnait.

Mais qu'allais-je donc faire ?

Je ne demandais pas grand-chose, quand même ! Juste que des petits angelots nudistes m'indiquent le chemin à suivre ! Ou même juste les lutins du Père Noël. Quelqu'un quoi !

Oh et puis zut ! Si je faisais quelque chose de travers, ils ne pourraient s'en prendre qu'à eux. Je sortis donc du lycée et pris la direction des beaux quartiers.

Morte ? Et alors ? La vie continuait ! (enfin plus tout à fait…)

* * *

><p><em>Impact dans <em>**07**_ jours _**02**_ heures _**06**_ minutes_

* * *

><p><strong>[ Pendant ce temps là, à KARAKURA ]<strong>

Inoue Orihime fixa le ciel. Le temps était magnifique. Le soleil brillait. La guerre était finit. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils avaient tous survécus.

Alors pourquoi cette sensation de malaise ne la lâchait pas ? N'était-ce pas elle qui avait tant désiré que la paix revienne ?

Elle fixa son reflet dans la vitrine d'un magasin de chaussure. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas l'air heureuse ? Kurosaki allait bien. Cela devrait suffire à ce qu'elle se réjouisse.

À la pensée du shinigami remplaçant, son cœur se tordit. Ses doigts fins se resserrèrent sur la lanière du sac en plastique qu'elle tenait. L'Amour. Les premiers temps, cela avait été tellement beau : comme si tous les angles du monde s'arrondissaient, comme si l'atmosphère devenait doux et moelleux à l'instar du coton duveteux, comme si la lumière était plus brillante. Oh, bien sûr cela lui avait causé beaucoup de soucis : plus d'inquiétude pour Kurosaki, plus de questions qui lui tourmentaient l'esprit, cela l'avait même amener à faire des choix irrationnels. Mais tout paraissait plus beau. Ou tout du moins, plus beau que maintenant.

Car cet amour si doux, si chaud, laissait petit à petit un goût d'amertume sur son palais. Était-ce le destin de tous les amours à sens-unique ?

Inoue se décevait. Elle avait toujours cru avoir un cœur suffisamment grand pour supporter toutes les peines qu'on lui enverraient à la figure. Et elle n'était même pas capable de garder l'authenticité de la délicatesse d'un amour adolescent.

C'est le regard dans le vide que Nanao Ise la trouva, toujours immobile au milieu du trottoir.

"Orihime Inoue", l'appela-t-elle de sa voix si sérieuse.

La susnommée sursauta et chercha avec inquiétude qui avait bien pu prononcer son nom. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la vice-capitaine de la première division.

"Nanao !" S'exclama Inoue, retrouvant toute sa ferveur.

D'un geste sec de la main, la brune arrêta l'effusion d'émotion qu'allait certainement lui offrir la jeune humaine.

"Le Gotei aurait besoin de tes services", reprit-elle. "Le Général en chef t'attend chez toi pour en discuter."

Tout dans l'attitude de la vice-capitaine traduisait un agacement profond : elle désapprouvait clairement que le nouveau Général en chef se déplace jusque dans le monde des vivants pour informer de lui-même une humaine d'une mission. Nanao se doutait bien que ce petit voyage organisé par son capitaine n'avait d'autre motivation que la jolie rousse qui lui faisait face. Elle retint un claquement de langue devant l'irresponsabilité de l'homme qu'elle suivait depuis des années.

"Quelqu'un est blessé ?!" S'affola Orihime.

"Tu crois honnêtement qu'on ferait le déplacement jusqu'ici juste pour te demander de soigner quelqu'un ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'on a des soigneurs très compétents ?"

Comprenant qu'elle avait été imbue d'elle-même, Orihime rit en se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec gène.

"Ah bon ! Tant mieux alors !"

"Non, on a besoin de toi pour… Autre chose. Tu es la seule concernée et cela doit rester secret jusqu'à nouvel ordre. C'est pour ça qu'on continuera cette discussion chez toi, loin de toutes oreilles indiscrètes."

Orihime arrêta aussitôt de rire et regarda autour d'elle. Les gens qui la dépassaient la fixait en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait encore oublié que le commun des mortels ne pouvait pas voir les Shinigamis et que, Nanao n'étant pas dans son Gigai, Inoue devait donner l'impression de parler toute seule.

Puis les mots de Nanao la frappèrent, et elle recouvra tout à fait son sérieux. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir le Gotei 13, à elle en particulier ?

"Allons-y", annonça-t-elle à Nanao, le regard décidé.

Il fallait qu'elle sache.

* * *

><p><strong>Chiffres<strong> :  
>- L'introduction comprend <span>2118<span> mots (Disclaimer, Note et Chiffre non comptées).  
>- Nous sommes le <span>27 octobre 2014<span> et il est 17:43:59.

**Note(s)** : Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, reviewers, follow et add as favorite (You know what I mean * _clin d'oeil appuyé_ *)  
>Bref : j'espère que cela vous a plu, et je vous attends avec impatience pour le <strong>CHAPITRE II<strong> !

Je vous embrasse et vous dis à très bientôt !


	4. Chapter II

**Disclaimer** : l'univers de Bleach et les personnage tout droit tirés du manga appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Les autres sont de mon oeuvre. Parce que ceci est un Hold-Up.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE II<br>**Seule la vérité blesse  
><span>(_Un couteau bien placé entre les côtes, ça aussi, c'est plutôt douloureux…_)

* * *

><p><strong>[ Date indéterminée – Heure indéterminée ]<strong>

« _Le fantôme du jardin  
>Est apparu ce matin<br>Derrière la grange  
>C'était bien étrange<br>Hou ! hou !  
>Pourquoi venez-vous chez nous ?<br>Hou ! hou !_  
><em>Que désirez-vous ?<em> »

Silhouette ectoplasmique glissant sur le sol parqueté, ombre passagère dans les recoins obscurs des pièces oubliées, forme frémissante au milieu des poussières virevoltantes dans un rayon de soleil filtré.

« _Le fantôme du jardin  
>S'est présenté ce matin<br>Il avait l'air triste  
>C'était bien sinistre<br>Hou ! hou !  
>Pourquoi venez-vous chez nous ?<br>Hou ! hou !  
>Que désirez-vous ?<em> »

Un éclat de rire démoniaque résonna dans le silence de la vielle demeure en deuil.

**X X X**

**[ 20 Octobre – 9h04 ]**

Un hurlement strident déchire le silence pesant du manoir.

"Encore ! Viens ! Viens vite !"

Des bruits de pas précipités, quelqu'un qui trébuche en montant les escaliers, une porte qui s'ouvre à la volée.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Regarde ! Là !"

"Où ?"

"Sur ma table de chevet !"

Silence.

"Oui, et bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ta table de chevet ?"

"Ça ! Ça n'y était pas tout à l'heure. Quand je suis entrée dans la salle de bain pour me préparer, ça n'y était pas, j'en suis sûre."

"Tu en es certaine ?"

"Mais puisque je te le dis. Et tu sais, cette nuit encore j'ai entendue des bruits bizarres en passant devant sa chambre. Ça faisait « Clic ! Clac ! Clac ! Clac ! Clic ! ». Et sous sa porte, j'ai vu des lumières étranges. Ça ondulait, ça s'assombrissait et ça s'éclairait brusquement."

"Ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve."

"Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote ! Et ta cravate, celle que je t'avais offerte pour tes quarante ans, avec les jolies marmottes, tu m'expliques comment elle a atterrit autour du cou du chien, hein ?"

"C'était peut-être juste les domestiques qui ont voulut faire une farce… Et puis ce n'est pas bien grave. Une cravate comme ça…"

"Une cravate comme quoi ?"

"Non, non, rien."

"Et ce jour là, les domestiques étaient toutes absentes. _Il_ y a quelque chose, j'en suis sûre. _Ça_ rode dans la nuit, _ça_ cherche. Quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est bien là. Et si… Et si c'était… _Elle_ ? Si _elle_ cherchait à faire passer un message ? _Elle_ a toujours été bizarre, après tout…"

"A-Arrête, voyons, chérie… C'est impossible. Tu te fais des idées."

Quelqu'un toussa pour raffermir sa voix montant dans les aigus.

"Bon, il faut que j'aille au travail. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce genre de chose n'existe que dans les films."

"Ne me laisse pas toute seule dans cette maison !"

"Va chez la voisine, dans ce cas là."

"Tu-Tu as raison. C'est ce que je vais faire."

"Mais ne parle pas de ces… enfin tu vois, de _ça_ aux voisins. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on nous prenne pour des décérébrés."

"Me crois-tu bête à ce point ? Nous avons une réputation à tenir."

Nouveau silence. Des bruits de pas redescendant l'escalier. Le froissement de manteaux enfilés. Le claquement d'une porte refermée. Le cliquetis d'une serrure verrouillée. Puis, finalement, le vrombissement d'une voiture de luxe. Enfin, le silence total d'une maison vide. _Ou presque_…

**X X X**

**[ 20 Octobre – 11h31 ]**

Chantonnant dans ma chambre, je préparais mon départ.

Cela faisait une semaine, maintenant, que je stationnais dans mon ancienne maison. J'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps à jouer aux jeux vidéo dans ma chambre ou encore à m'entraîner à déplacer des objets et à nouer des tissus. J'avais découvert récemment que j'étais capable d'une telle chose. On pouvait, certes, me passer au travers comme si je n'avais aucune consistance, mais je pouvais cependant prendre des objets compacts et les soulever si je me concentrais un peu.

Pleine de mes récentes découvertes, j'embarquais mes clics et mes clacs, et me dirigeais benoîtement vers la porte d'entrée. En passant devant le salon, le rat qui servait de chien à ma mère grogna férocement en me suivant de ces yeux globuleux. J'avais aussi remarqué que les animaux semblaient ressentir ma présence. Même si apparemment, ils n'étaient pas capables de me voir clairement.

M'apprêtant à passer le seuil, je réalisais enfin que je n'avais plus l'intention de revenir. Incertaine quelques instants, j'oscillais devant la porte. Après mûres réflexions je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Tant qu'à partir, autant être sûre d'être prête : j'allais faire quelques derniers petits tests.

**[ 20 Octobre – 11h49 ]**

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne quinzaine de minutes que je m'essayais à manipuler toutes sorte d'objets, lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Surprise, la lame que je tenais alors m'échappa et se ficha dans le bois de la planche à découper, en plein milieu d'une magnifique flaque de Ketchup que j'avais faite plus tôt. Jetant des regards alertés aux alentours, je me dépêchais de quitter la cuisine.

Tandis que je me glissais subrepticement prêt de la porte, j'entendis Booby aboyer.

"Oui, mon boobynouchet d'amour. Je suis venu te chercher, ne t'inquiètes pas. Hors de question de te laisser dans cette maison anormale."

Je n'avais jamais digéré le fait que ma mère soit plus tendre avec cet affreux chien, qu'avec moi… Sans demander mon reste, j'ouvris la porte pendant que ma mère s'affairait à mettre le chihuahua dans un sac Vuitton, et sortit.

"Il a faim, le boobynouchet à sa maman ? Oui, qu'il a faim~ Maman, va lui préparer un bon petit sandwich. J'ai un dé~licieux foie gras dans le réfrigérateur. Directement importé de Paris. Je reviens tout…"

La voix écœurante de ma mère fut étouffée par le son de la porte se refermant dans mon dos. Encore heureux, sinon j'aurais commis un meurtre. Et avec un peu de chance, ce serait Booby qui aurait été accusé. J'ai toujours dit que ce chien avait une tête de truand.

Le vent vint me chatouiller les joues, faisant voler dans tous les sens mes cheveux.

Immobile sur le perron, je regardais la rue où le monde s'activait. Sans moi. Les yeux des gens glissaient sur moi, ne s'arrêtaient pas, continuaient leur chemin, loin, toujours plus loin.

_Invisible_. Je l'étais, oui, totalement invisible.

Je réalisais pleinement dans quelle situation j'étais, maintenant. Enfermée dans ma douillette maison, je m'étais cachée vilement de la réalité. Dans cette demeure, j'existais encore, j'y avais un nom, une image, un souvenir. Dehors, abandonnée à l'anonymat de la foule, je n'étais plus rien.

Soudainement prise d'une pulsion sauvage, je dévalai les marches, fonçai sur la clôture et bondi par-dessus. Je détalai alors comme un lapin.

Ce vent, je le sentais qui me giflait les bras, les jambes, le visage, comme si de longues mains griffues tentaient de m'attraper. Et ce sol, qui heurtait mes pieds à chaque pas, semblait vouloir me rappeler que j'étais toujours incapable de m'en détacher. Je courais comme une dératée, sans que personne ne se retourne, sans que personne ne m'aperçoive.

Tous ces passants dont les regards ne déviaient pas un instant sur moi, restaient fixés désespérément sur un ailleurs désormais intouchable, inatteignable. Invisible, inexistante. Le mur qui séparait nos existences, à la fois si liées et si différentes, était infranchissable.

Inconsciemment, j'avais tenté de le passer. Le choc de la collision avait été violent.

Maintenant, je faisais demi-tour, et m'enfonçais à toute allure dans mon nouveau monde, fuyant ce mur sombre et sans fin, lui tournant le dos avec rage.

Mes poumons me brulaient, le sang battait dans mes temps. Et je courais toujours plus fort, essayant de m'arracher au supplice de ce vent et de ce sol. Mes jambes lourdes ne ralentissaient pas, l'intensité de ma respiration s'accéléra.

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vivante.

J'éclatais de rire, atteinte d'une folle ivresse.

_Libre_. Je l'étais, oui, enfin libre.

* * *

><p><em>Impact dans <em>**03 **_heures _**32 **_minutes _**54 **_secondes_

* * *

><p><strong>[ Pendant ce temps là, au HUECO MUNDO ]<strong>

Inoue Orihime regarda le ciel. Noir.

Puis elle regarda le sol. Blanc.

Qui aurait pu penser qu'elle reverrait ce paysage ? Cette nuit éternelle, au sommet de laquelle une lune figée semble s'arc-bouter de douleur.

Elle aurait cru que, dès l'instant où ses pieds se seraient posés sur le sable glacial de ce désert nocturne, les fantômes de ce qu'elle avait vécut à cet endroit afflueraient vers elle en hurlant. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Plus surprenant encore, ce calme terrifiant qui habitait le Hueco Mundo étouffa les souffrances qui la tiraillaient depuis quelques temps maintenant.

Inoue prit une profonde inspiration.

On avait besoin d'elle ici. Et quoi de mieux que de s'investir dans une tâche pour s'oublier ? Quoiqu'elle s'étonne encore d'avoir été celle choisit pour cette mission. Mais le capitaine Kyôraku Shunsui avait été clair : les Arrancars acceptaient de discuter de l'avenir avec les Shinigamis, uniquement si la personne avec qui ils traiteraient était Inoue Orihime, et qu'elle faisait le déplacement jusqu'au Hueco Mundo.

Alors voilà. Inoue était brusquement passée d'adolescente larmoyante sur son sort à ambassadrice entre deux peuples se déchirant depuis la nuit des temps. Sacrée montée en grade.

On avait besoin de son aide. Et Inoue ne se sentait entière que lorsqu'elle pouvait apporter son aide, peu importait le bénéficiaire. Alors tout allait bien.

Beaucoup mieux, même, depuis qu'elle avait comprit que ce voyage vers l'Hueco Mundo passerait sous silence, et que Ichigo Kurosaki ne viendrait pas. Elle serait seule, enfin.

Inoue Orihime prit une autre profonde inspiration.

* * *

><p><strong>Chiffres<strong> :  
>- Le chapitre 2 comprend <span>1768<span> mots (Disclaimer, Note et Chiffre non comptées).  
>- Nous sommes le <span>2 novembre 2014<span> et il est 20:37:15.

**Note(s)** : je sais que c'est un peu long à démarrer... Mais je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à faire disparaître ce chapitre. Promis, dans les prochains chapitre, il y aura enfin un peu d'action (et de rencontre) ! Alors, je vous en pris : accrochez-vous !  
>Encore merci à ceux qui ont lus et laissés leur avis<br>Bref : j'espère que cela vous a plu, et je vous attends avec impatience pour le **CHAPITRE III** !

Je vous embrasse et vous dis à très bientôt !


	5. Chapter III

****Disclaimer** : **l'univers de Bleach et les personnages tout droit tirés du manga appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Les autres sont de mon oeuvre. Moi, je ne fais qu'une plus ou moins bonne ratatouille du tout.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE III<br>**I'm a poor lonesome cowboy and a long long ways from home  
><span>(_Le cheval a fuit, la maison n'est plus, et le cowboy doit se démerder tous seul_)

* * *

><p><strong>[ 20 Octobre – 15h29 ]<strong>

Je courais à m'en arracher les jambes.

À croire que ça devenait une mauvaise habitude. Un ricanement amer me secoua. Libre… Oh oui, ça je l'étais. L'ennui, c'est que, qui dit libre, dit pas de loi et donc, par extension, personne pour me débarrasser de ces trucs qui me poursuivent, pleins de bave, de griffes et avec un truc dans le regard qui vous faire dire un - certes très ridicule mais irrémédiable – « _gloups_ » particulièrement recherché.

Alors, oui, actuellement, j'aurais bien aimé ne pas être libre. Voir carrément enfermée dans une prison enfouit sous des milliers de m³ d'eau histoire que ces grosses bestioles n'y viennent pas m'y chercher. Parce que c'était que ces trucs poursuivaient vachement vite. À croire qu'ils passaient leur journée à ça (ah, je ne suis donc pas la seule à m'amuser à courir comme une dératée dans tous les sens… Enrichissante, comme information.)

Je pris un tournant serré à droite, manquai de m'étaler de tout mon long, dérapai et patinai de façon gracieusement incontrôlée, fonçai dans la ruelle, slalomai entre les beines à ordure, jetai un regard par-dessus mon épaule et remarquai l'absence de mes poursuivants. Dans un sentiment jubilatoire, je me retournais… pour freiner des quatre fers, histoire de ne pas me payer le mur de béton qui refermait la rue. Un cul-de-sac. Bingo. Retour à la case départ.

Dans mon dos, j'entendis le bruit de respirations brûlantes et de pas lourds. Finalement, je ne les avais pas semés. En regardant les monstres aux masques blancs avancer dans ma direction, je me demandais vraiment comment j'avais pu me retrouver dans cette situation…

**x x x**

**[ Dix minutes plus tôt : 20 Octobre – 15h16 ]**

Après m'être calmé de ma – légère et absolument normale – crise d'hystérie de « jesuislibretotalementliiiibre », aussi connue sous le nom angliciste « freemadtitude », je m'étais retrouvée, je ne sais trop comment, dans une ruelle pas très nette. Et c'est là que mes emmerdes avaient commencé.

J'étais tombée nez à nez (enfin, plus tibia à museau), avec une chose non identifiée. Dommage que sur le moment, je n'ai pas su que cette petite créature avait un lien avec les gros machins méchamment dangereux qui me menaceraient dans pas longtemps.

Après tout, le petit animal – s'il pouvait vraiment porter le titre d'animal – qui m'arrivait un peu au-dessus de la cheville, ressemblait à une espèce d'iguane squelettique croisé à une salamandre (toute aussi osseuse).

Du haut de ses même pas trois pommes, la bestiole me dévisagea de bas en haut avant d'ouvrir une bouche plus grande qu'elle pour – la saleté – me mordre violemment le mollet. Je restais un instant statique, la bouche ouverte. Puis, le temps de la surprise passé, je me mis à crier comme une possédée, une fois que les multitudes de petites dents acérées à souhait se fussent faites sentir. Je m'attelais à remuer frénétiquement la jambe pour me débarrasser du malotru. Profondément encré dans ma chair, le petit monstre ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher prise, accroché comme une moule à son rocher. Et pourtant, il fallait que je me dépêche de me débarrasser du lézard mutant. Petit à petit, je m'en étais rendu compte. La sensation était montée, doucement, sinueusement, malicieusement.

La Chose m'absorbait.

Ou quelque chose dans le genre.

"Allez la sangsue, vire-toi de là", dis-je dans un grognement en serrant les dents. "Je suis pas comestible. Regarde. Moi égal : « _Beurrrk_ ! »."

Je tentais vainement de lui faire comprendre, avec foule de gestes et de grimaces, qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de me grignoter la jambe. Sauf que la Créature ne semblait pas particulièrement coopérative, et me regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit. La tête me tourna. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrive à m'en débarrasser. Je secouais ma jambe encore plus violemment.

"Toi plus ma jambe égal : « _Scouiiik_ » pour toi… Tu comprends ? Peut-être qu'on a pas la même langue…"

Aucune réaction.

"Do you understand ?" Testais-je.

Toujours rien.

"Verstehst du ?"

Silence radio.

"Como esta dans la casa ? … Mais merde, lâche-moi !"

M'acharnant, je finis cependant par réaliser qu'un animal n'était pas sensé être capable ni de parler, ni de comprendre. Avec un rire chevrotant, je tendis les mains pour m'emparer de la bestiole quand, soudain, le sol sembla vouloir aller embrasser le ciel et je m'étalais par terre. Tout bougeait autour de moi, plus rien n'était stable. Une irrépressible fatigue m'étouffait. Haletante, je tentais d'arracher la cause de mes maux. M'en débarrasser. Il fallait absolument que je m'en débarrasse.

"S'en débarrasser, s'en débarrasser, s'en débarrasser", chuchotais-je afin de ne pas oublier mon but.

Mon esprit était embrumé, mes gestes hésitants. Pourtant mes doigts continuaient de se battre pour libérer ma jambe de son oppresseur, tirant, poussant, écartelant, faisant fie de la douleur brulante qui irradiait de mon mollet.

Soudain, je sentis les dents se desserrer et, dans un dernier mouvement, j'arrachais violemment la Créature de ma chair. Je ne poussais pas même un cri, pas même un soupir. Allongée par terre, je me contentais de tenir la cause de mes maux à bout de bras, le souffle court et la tête dans le brouillard. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur mon corps et sur mon esprit.

La Chose gigotait avec force entre mes doigts. Mes yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Lourde. La Chose avait grossit.

"C'est quoi ça !" M'exclamais-je, en fixant mon prisonnier. "T'es quoi, au fait ? Une espèce de mutant à la croissance intersidérale ?!"

Je me redressais difficilement, sans lâcher l'animal des yeux. Mon mollet se rappela alors à mon bon souvenir. En poussant un gémissement, je me relevais en évitant de monopoliser ma jambe blessée. Haineuse, je regardais la Chose qui en était la cause. Cette petite saleté m'avait vraiment fait mal.

Tandis que je tentais de l'assassiner du regard, mes yeux tombèrent sur ce qui se trouvait derrière elle. Mes pupilles firent la navette entre la bestiole et le beine à ordure plusieurs fois, le temps que l'idée germe dans mon esprit. Un sourire sadique étira mes lèvres. Tandis que je clopinais jusqu'à la poubelle, le petit monstre se débattit de plus belle, comme s'il savait ce qui l'attendait. Un ricanement diabolique s'échappa de mes lèvres.

"On fait moins le malin, hein, SkullKid…" Susurrais-je, à la Bestiole nouvellement nommée.

D'une main, j'ouvris le couvercle de la beine.

"C'est pas que j'ai quelque chose contre toi, vas pas penser ça, mon a~~dorable SkullKid", dis-je avec une voix mielleuse.

Une double vengeance. Splendide. Ce monstre m'avait causé pas mal de problème dans Zelda, la veille au soir. Je lui en gardais une certaine rancune. Ainsi, les deux causes de mon mécontentement subiraient le même magnifique châtiment. Je ricanais de plus belle.

"Sans rancune, hein, SkullKid", dis-je en ouvrant les doigts avec un grand sourire.

La tête que fit la Bestiole en tombant valait toutes les douleurs du monde. Enfin remboursée de mes malheurs, je souriais diaboliquement. Tout était parfait. Enfin presque. Parce que c'est à ce moment là qu'ils arrivèrent.

Au moment où je refermais le couvercle, j'entendis un bruit de grattement sur ma droite. Automatiquement, mon regard se tourna dans la direction concernée. Ne voyant rien, je m'apprêtais à m'en aller lorsque trois énormes griffes jaillirent brusquement et agrippèrent le haut du mur qui fermait la rue. Je fis un bond en arrière. Ma jambe abimée se déroba sous moi et je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois le cul par terre. Des grognements bestiaux émanaient de derrière le mur. Soudain, une deuxième patte apparue. Le haut du mur s'effrita sous le poids de ce qui grimpait. Une tête suivit, blanche, monstrueuse. Inhumaine. Son visage sans expression sonda les environs, tandis que ses narines frémissantes se tournaient dans tous les sens. Je retins ma respiration. Il se figea. Silence. Ne pas faire un seul bruit.

Ses yeux vides tombèrent sur moi.

Il dressa la tête vers le ciel et poussa un hurlement terrifiant, déchirant le silence ambiant.

En quelques secondes, il fut en bas du mur. Mais je m'étais déjà relevée et reculée de quelques pas, le regardant d'une distance sécuritaire qui me semblait nécessaire. Il ressemblait étrangement à mon SkullKid. En _légèrement_ plus gros. Je tendis les mains devant moi.

"Woh… Si c'est votre petit que vous chercher, il est en train de prendre un bain dans cette magnifique beine à ordure, là. Je sais pas ce qui lui a prit. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, mais rien n'y a fait", dis-je d'une voix chevrotante.

Le monstre me fixa dans un silence profond. Je lui fis un sourire dans le genre « Tu-vois-bien-que-je-suis-parrrfaitement-innocente ». Il poussa un autre hurlement. Un sifflement lui répondit. Une nouvelle tête apparue de derrière le mur. Puis une troisième.

Il n'était pas content. Pas content du tout. Et il avait ramené ses potes.

Dans un même mouvement (je me demande encore comment j'ai réussie à le faire), je tirais la beine entre moi et les monstres, et faisais volte-face. Il y eut un choc dans mon dos : le premier monstre s'était prit la poubelle de plein fouet, alors qu'il sautait après moi. Je me mis à courir. Ma jambe protesta et je manquais de m'affaler par terre. Que je trébuche à ce moment là fut un sacré coup de chance. La pate griffue qui avait plongée vers moi pour m'empaler me manqua, se contentant de déchirer mon chemiser et de laisser trois longs traits sanglants dans mon dos.

À moitié à quatre pates, à moitié debout, je continuais d'avancer. Je débouchais en trébuchant dans une avenue plus imposante, les monstres sur les talons.

**x x x**

**[ 20 Octobre – 15h40 ]**

Adossée à un mur sale, je regardais les monstres s'approcher, grognant, rampant, flairant. Autour de moi, aucune échappatoire : ma jambe blessée m'empêchait d'atteindre les toits pourtant bas des maisons alentour. Mon souffle était erratique. Mon corps était douloureux. Et les affreuses bestioles continuaient d'avancer vers moi. Je n'avais même plus le courage de me moquer de ma situation. Et pourtant ! J'allais mourir (pour de bon, cette fois)… Et ma mort allait être encore moins glorieuse que la précédente. Bouffer par des trucs tous moches et tous vilains ! Pathétique…

J'oscillais dangereusement. Ma vue se brouillait, et l'espace d'un instant, le ciel se confondit avec le sol. Je plissais les yeux, dernier effort désespéré pour garder conscience. Appuyée contre le mur, je me forçais à rester debout. Quelle ironie du sort, tout de même : c'était dans ma mort que je me sentais le plus vivante. Mon uniforme était déchiqueté et, dans mon dos, ma chemise blanche s'imbibait lentement d'un rouge sombre. Ma jambe sanguinolente ne me soutenait plus. La douleur était omniprésente, venant de chaque recoin de mon corps meurtrit, accentuée par ma fatigue. Et mon esprit qui décrochait petit à petit...

Les énormes Choses s'étaient stoppés un peu plus loin et semblaient m'observer.

Ils n'allaient pas tarder à m'attaquer.

Je fermais les yeux, incapable de faire face à ma mort.

"Et bah dis donc, elle est dans un sacré mauvais état !"

La voix avait jaillit brusquement de ma droite, rendant l'espace de quelques secondes l'acuité de mes sens. Mes yeux cherchèrent qui avait parlé.

"C'est dingue. Comment a-t-elle la force de tenir encore debout, avec tout le sang qu'elle a perdu ?"

Une autre voix. Plus haut sur la droite.

Mon regard tomba alors sur des formes noires postées sur le toit le plus proche. Mes yeux, de nouveaux incapables de distinguer clairement, en décompta trois. Ou quatre.

"Et si vous arrêtiez de parler et commenciez par éliminer les Guàiwùs."

_Guàiwùs_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Et a qui appartenait cette voix juvénile ? La discussion du groupe me provenait de plus en plus sourdement, comme les paroles d'une chanson filtrée par les vitres d'une voiture.

J'essayais d'ouvrir la bouche pour leur demander qui ils étaient, mais mon esprit semblait s'être totalement déconnecté de mes fonctions locomotrices.

"Kaïto !"

Le cri aigue éclaircit brièvement mon esprit. Ou peut-être était-ce le rugissement terrifiant qui l'avait à moitié étouffé. Tout du moins, j'avais réussis à faire suffisamment tourner ma tête pour voir un des monstres me bondir dessus. Mes yeux accrochèrent le regard vide de la Créature de cauchemar. Les autres suivirent. Trois ombres fondirent sur moi, impitoyables.

Je n'eu même pas la possibilité de crier dans mes derniers instants. Mon cerveaux avait finalement décidé, dans sa faible existence, que s'en était trop pour un simple organe comme lui (ce n'était pas dans son contrat de subir autant de pressions, de douleurs, de peurs, d'irréalité et _tutti quanti_ !) et avait tout bonnement débranché la prise d'alimentation dans un dernier geste de révolte.

Jésus Marie Joseph !

Je plongeais dans le noir total.

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMPACT<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>[ Pendant ce temps là, au HUECO MUNDO ]<strong>

La chevelure d'Inoue Orihime était la seule touche de couleur dans ce paysage terne. Elle ondoyait dans un vent qui faisait rouler le sable le long des dunes. Comme une flamme tentant de réchauffer une atmosphère sans chaleur.

C'est ce que pensa Akon, en fixant le dos de l'humaine.

Le Shinigami de la douzième division lança un regard circulaire sur la petite équipe qu'ils formaient. Une jeune fille aux capacités curatives presque monstrueuses, un taré du combat, et lui-même, simple scientifique.

En analysant calmement les données, il se demandait ce que ce groupe hétéroclite pouvait bien espérer réaliser. Mais les hautes instances du Seireitei les avaient envoyés au Hueco Mundo. Et Akon n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Même si son rôle dans cette mission lui paraissait encore abscons. Inoue Orihime avait été tout bonnement convoqué par les Arrancars, d'où la nécessité de sa présence ici. Ikkaku Madarame était clairement là pour lui servir de protection, au cas où la situation tournerait mal. Mais lui… Akon s'était évidemment posé la question de son utilité.

Et il n'avait trouvé la réponse à sa question que quelques instants plus tôt, lorsque son regard avait croisé celui d'Inoue Orihime.

Si Ikkaku était là pour la protéger, il était assurément là pour la surveiller.

Il ne pouvait pas se targuer de connaître personnellement l'humaine, mais il suffisait de la regarder pour comprendre : cette fille était clairement la bonté et la générosité incarnées. Alors comment un être aussi bon pouvait posséder un tel regard ?

"J'espère au moins qu'on va pouvoir cogner du Hollow", ronchonna Ikkaku.

Les épaules d'Inoue Orihime tressautèrent délicatement, et un rire cristallin résonna dans l'immense espace silencieux.

"Voyons, Ikkaku, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre", répliqua-t-elle, en se tournant vers le Shinigami chauve.

Akon constata avec un certain malaise que son regard avait reprit toute sa douceur. Mais, même si cela n'avait duré qu'un instant, il était sûr de ne pas avoir fait d'erreur. Et il avait parfaitement conscience du lien d'Inoue Orihime avec ce lieu. Après tout, qui n'était pas au courant au Seireitei, puisque une bonne partie des capitaines avait fait le déplacement pour l'en libérer.

Quelque part, il s'était attendu à la voir se briser sous l'afflux des souvenirs qu'aurait dû raviver cet endroit. Et c'était certainement ça qui inquiétait le plus Akon : elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Beaucoup trop bien.

"Ouais, bah j'suis pas vraiment fait pour tous ces machins diplomatiques", bougonna Ikkaku. "J'suis bien plus à l'aise avec une bonne baston !"

"Ce n'est pas bien de se battre, Ikkaku. Encore moins qu'en c'est par simple plaisir", s'horrifia Inoue Orihime.

Akon retint un soupir : où cela allait-il les mener ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chiffres<strong> :  
>- Le chapitre 3 comprend <span>2787<span> mots (Disclaimer, Note et Chiffre non comptées).  
>- Nous sommes le <span>9 novembre 2014<span> et il est 18:36:29.

**Note(s)** : Naruto s'est finis. J'ai lu le dernier chapitre hier. Une page de ma vie se tourne. Tragique, n'est-ce pas ?  
>Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewers, et juste à tous ceux qui ont lu.<br>Dans le prochain chapitre, on rencontre enfin les personnages principaux de mon histoire (il en aura fallut du temps !). Et l'action continue à partir de maintenant !  
>Bref : je vous attends avec impatience pour le <strong>CHAPITRE IV<strong> !

Je vous embrasse et vous dis à très bientôt !


	6. Chapter IV

****EDIT du 20/11/14 : ouuuups. J'avais fais une petite erreur/oubli de modification. C'est corrigé. Personne n'a rien vu !****

****Disclaimer** : **l'univers de Bleach et les personnage tout droit tirés du manga appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Les autres sont de mon oeuvre. Alors qu'ils n'ont rien demandé à personne (après tout, ils n'ont même pas demandé à exister !).

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE IV<br>**Que trépasse si je faiblis !  
><span>(_1- je suis déjà morte. 2- si je faiblis, je ne trapassasse pas, je me contente de fuir_)

* * *

><p><strong>[ Date indéterminée – Heure indéterminée ]<strong>

Il y avait comme un bourdonnement incessant autour de moi. Il me titillait le cerveau, me mettait les nerfs à vif. Irritée, je tentais de le chasser d'un geste de la main. Sauf que celle-ci refusa de m'obéir.

Je constatais alors avec un certain désarroi que c'était tout mon corps qui refusait de bouger.

Et ce bourdonnement qui semblait s'amplifier seconde après seconde. _Seconde_ ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt des minutes ? Ou des heures ? … Des jours ? Qu'en sais-je ! L'endroit où je me trouve n'a pas de couleur. C'est à la fois sombre comme le plus profond des noirs et brillant comme le plus lumineux des blancs. Ça n'a pas d'odeur, pas de goût, pas de texture. Il y a juste ce son, qui bruisse, inlassable dans la torture de mon esprit.

Qu'il se taise !

Et il se tu.

Avant de redémarrer. Combien de temps après ? Je n'en savais toujours rien. Mais je me rendais parfaitement compte que le bruit était là par vague, tantôt oppressant, tantôt désuet. Ainsi passa le temps sans que je n'aie aucune prise sur lui.

**X X X**

**[ Date indéterminée – Heure indéterminée ]**

Le bourdonnement était revenu. Plus puissant que jamais.

Cependant, il ne me dérangeait plus. Au contraire. Alors qu'auparavant je tentais de m'en éloigner un maximum, en m'enfonçant dans cet univers vide où je volais (à moins que je ne m'y noyais. Ou peut-être me contentais-je d'y flotter ?) maintenant, au contraire, ce bourdonnement qui m'était si désagréable semblait me tirer de cet endroit. Et moi, je m'y agrippais de toutes mes forces, désirant m'échapper de cette prison.

Comment ce en quoi je me plaisais à m'enfoncer était devenu ce qui me révulsait le plus ? Comment ce qui m'irritait à en hurler était devenu la main amie tendue à laquelle j'enlaçais mes doigts ? Je n'en savais rien. Je ne savais plus grand-chose depuis quelques temps, d'ailleurs. Mais l'impulsion avait été là. Et les bourdonnements m'arrachaient péniblement à l'espace gluant qui me retenait.

Les bourdonnements se muèrent petit à petit en quelque chose qui m'était connu. Il fallut encore un long moment, cependant, pour que je reconnaisse de quoi il s'agissait.

Des voix.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux.

Au tout début, je cru que je m'étais trompée, et que je me trouvais encore dans mon monde. Ce qui m'entourait était blanc. Juste blanc.

Puis j'avais réalisé que c'était trop lumineux. J'avais refermé les yeux. Noir. Les odeurs avaient alors affluées. Un mélange de ferrailles rouillées et de produits chimiques. L'air autour de moi était chargé d'humidité, et le goût du sel chatouillait mes papilles gustatives. Sous mes doigts, un tissu bruissa. J'étais allongé sur un matelas posé à même le sol, si je me fiais au froid qui s'immisçait jusqu'à mes os.

Cet afflue torrentiel de sensations me fut autant douloureux qu'il me soulagea.

Les voix attirèrent de nouveaux mon attention. Une… Deux… N'y en avait-il pas une troisième ? Non, celle-là avait déjà parlé… Trois ! Ce ton profond se faisait entendre pour la première fois. Trois voix. Trois personnes.

Je rouvris les yeux, avec plus de douceur cette fois-ci.

La lumière sembla pourtant me bruler la rétine, tant et si bien que je grognais.

"Je sais pas si ça t'intéresse, Mimi, mais le truc que tu as tenu à ce qu'on ramasse vient d'ouvrir les yeux."

La voix fut la lame qui trancha le dernier fil me reliant à l'inconscience. Péniblement, je forçais mes yeux à se réhabituer à la luminosité. Il fallait que je vois celui qui venait de parler mais ma tête refusait de bouger.

Une ombre apparue alors au-dessus de moi.

"Seigneur ! Je n'espérais plus !" s'exclama une voix juvénile au-dessus de moi.

"Tu crois qu'elle nous entend ?"

Une deuxième ombre surgit. Suivie d'une troisième.

"Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas dangereux de s'approcher autant… ?"

D'abord, ce fut un soulagement d'avoir ces ombres autours de moi. Elles m'offraient une barrière physique à la lumière qui m'éblouissait, m'évitant de fermer les yeux trop longtemps, au risque de me refaire absorber dans l'autre monde.

Puis soudain, l'image, le souvenir, jaillit dans mon esprit, me coupant le souffle de terreur. _Trois ombres fondirent sur moi, impitoyable._ Un cri s'étrangla dans ma gorge. Pourquoi avais-je si peur, déjà ? _Je plongeais dans le noir total._ Le noir total. _Noir_. Noir. _Noir_… Vide. _Yeux vides_. Mort. _Monstres_.

Mon corps réagit par pur instinct. Je ne tentais pas d'attaquer les ombres au-dessus de moi, juste de me protéger d'une réminiscence d'existence. Mais je due être la seule à croire en mes bonnes intention, car en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je me retrouvais écrasée la face contre le sol. Mes poumons se vidèrent de tous leur air sous la force qui m'arracha du lit pour me plaquer par terre.

"Kaïto ! Lâche-la ! Elle n'est pas encore remise !" Cria la voix enfantine.

"Fait seulement un mouvement brusque, et je t'arrache le bras. Pigé ?" Me souffla le type qui me maintenant au sol d'une voix basse et particulièrement… flippante.

Mon cerveau reçu alors enfin l'information que mes nerfs tentait de lui faire passer. J'avais le bras gauche qui me faisait mal. Qui me faisait vraiment très mal.

"Abandon ! Abandon ! Abandon !" M'écriais-je en tapant le sol de ma main libre.

Après quelques secondes où je sentis la pression augmenter dans mon dos, le type me libéra. J'entrepris avant tout de vérifier que j'avais toujours le bras rattaché à l'épaule, puis je m'attelais à me retourner afin de voir le pignouf, le malotru, que dis-je ! le barbare, le crétin, le gueux qui m'avait permit _gracieusement _d'observer de _très_ près ce sol particulièrement intéressant. Je me retournais et le cherchais des yeux. Cet abruti congénital, cette brute immonde, ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Trouvé ! Il allait voir ce qu'il all-

Nom de dieu… Ce type était… Il était... Wouah !

Il partit se rasseoir cinq mètres plus loin (comment avait-il réussit me plaquer au sol en moins d'un quart de seconde alors qu'il se trouvait si loin à la base ?), retournant à ses occupations précédentes. C'est-à-dire : affuter deux _très_ longs couteaux.

Note personnelle : Beau. Mais flippant. À s'abstenir.

Se sentant certainement observer, il releva la tête vers moi et me fixa de ces yeux gris pâles absolument magn-… réfrigérants.

Note personnelle numéro 2 : Beau. Certes. Mais vraiment _très_ flippant. À éviter sans réserve.

C'est à ce moment là que je réalisais que moi aussi, j'étais observée. Et pas par une seule paire d'yeux. Non. Je comptais un total de dix orbites braquées sur ma misérable personne. S'ils décidaient de me réduire en charpie, j'étais mal barrée (surtout avec l'autre psychopathe dans mon dos).

_Tchiiiiing. Tchiiiing_ : faisaient les lames affutée l'une contre l'autre.

"Heu… Enchantée", tentais-je en essayant de trouver un moyen de fuite.

_Tchiiiiing. Tchiiiing._

Ils devaient vraiment avoir eu peur, quand je m'étais redressée subitement, car chaque personne présente était maintenant éparpillée un peu partout dans ce qui semblait être un hangar. Après réflexion, je constatais qu'ils ne s'étaient pas écartés par peur. Ils m'avaient juste encerclé… Je pris trois secondes pour analyser leur position.

Un sur la passerelle à neuf heures et un autre à trois heures. Un assis devant des ordinateurs à une heure. Une (seule être féminin en dehors de moi, apparemment) qui était resté à côté du matelas où je me trouvais une seconde plus tôt. Devant : un mur. Derrière moi…

_Tchiiiiing. Tchiiiing._

… Heu… Tout compte fait, oublions même l'idée de fuir par l'arrière…

"Tu as dormis longtemps", dit la gamine. "Quatre jours, vingt et une heures, quarante sept minutes et cinq secondes. Bien que cette dernière valeur ne soit pas exacte, puisque j'ai estimé ton réveil à l'instant où Kaïto me l'a annoncé. Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?"

Heu… Où est le chronomètre ?

"Non. Ça va", répondis-je.

"Et ta jambe ? Il y avait cent trente deux marques de dents tout de même. Et ton dos ? Trois griffures de trente trois centimètres et treize millimètres, trente centimètres et cinquante-neuf millimètres et vingt-huit centimètres et quatre-vingt dix-huit millimètre. Ce n'est pas rien tout de même. De plus, on a estimé ta perte de sang à environs un litre et soixante-trois centilitres. Tu te sens mieux ?"

Heu… Après ce que tu viens de me dire… Non pas vraiment. Je crois même que je vais tourner de l'œil.

"Dis… Tu n'as pas peur, hein ? Tu as peur ? Parce que tu ne veux pas répondre. Donc tu vois, je me suis dis que tu avais possiblement peur. Enfin… Tu as peur ?"

"Pourquoi donc aurais-je peur… ?"

_Tchiiiiing. Tchiiiing._

Je sursautais de surprise. Le type derrière moi ricana. Au moins un qui n'était pas crédule.

"Tu es sûre que ça va ?" Demanda la gamine en se rapprochant de moi. Imperceptiblement, je sentis toutes les personnes autour de moi se tendre. "Tu es vraiment toute pâle…"

Pâle, tu dis ? Il se trouve que je me suis récemment tuée accidentellement dans une chute de la hauteur d'une horloge de trente mètres après avoir glisser sur un vieux papier journal gras, que je me suis faite mâchouiller le mollet par une petite bestiole répugnante, avant de me faire poursuivre par deux, trois monstres sérieusement décidés à me dévorer tout court, que je suis actuellement entourée d'une gamine aux cheveux blancs et aux grands yeux… _blancs_, qui me parle mathématiques comme d'autres parleraient météo, d'un type qui semble avoir une bonne soixantaines d'années et qui a un air de ressemblance avec le père Noël (mais je ne m'y frotterais pas à votre place…), d'un espèce de no-life à l'air particulièrement pervers derrière le reflet de ses lunettes, d'un autre qui… Qui faisait _quoi_, là ? … Un autre qui faisait le… _cochon pendu_ sur la balustrade et un dernier qui s'amusait à faire « _Tchiiiiing. Tchiiiing._ » à tout bout de champs avec un air de psychopathe fraichement échappé de l'asile.

À part ça, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Et toi ?

"C'est la mort qui ne me va pas au teint", marmonnais-je.

"Ah ah ah ! Toi je t'aime bien !" Rit le cochon pendu.

Heu… Je ne sais pas si c'est sensé me rassurer qu'un mec s'éclatant à se faire monter le sang à la tête me dise ça…

**X X X**

**[ 25 Octobre – 15h01 ]**

Il me regarde.

Je le regarde.

Il me regarde.

Je le regarde.

Il me regarde.

Je cligne des yeux.

Il me regarde.

Je le regarde.

Il me re-

"Bon, on va pas y passer toute la nuit. Tu le zigouilles et on rentre."

Je le regarde.

Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur, hein. Mais ce machin est bien plus gros que le lézard de la dernière fois. Bon, d'accord, ils m'avaient expliqué que ce petit lézard était en fait une espèce de clone miniature, faisant partit d'un des trois gros monstres qui m'avaient attaqués. Mais tout de même ! Le machin… Le _Guàiwù_ que j'avais en face de moi était énorme.

"… Et comment je fais ?" Questionnais-je.

"Ça fait trois fois que je te le dis : le masque", soupire Haka.

Il avait arrêté généreusement de se suspendre la tête en bas pour m'accompagner (en fait à la base ça devait être Kaïto, le psychopathe. Mais il a dit qu'il avait la flemme, et que Haka pouvait largement gérer un Guàiwùsde niveau aussi bas.) à mon premier dégommage de bestioles squelettiques. De _Guàiwùs_, pardon.

"Oui mais comment ?"

"Pour la troisième fois : Tu. Le. Brises."

"Oui, je sais. Mais avec quoi ?"

"Je sais pas moi ! Tes pieds ! Tes mains ! Ta tête !"

Ah… Bon.

Je regarde le Guàiwù qui semble au moins aussi perdue que moi. Le masque. Pieds. Mains. Tête… Je sens que je vais avoir mal. Même s'ils m'ont assurés que je ne risquais rien puisque le monstre que j'ai en face de moi est quasiment inoffensif. Malgré ses deux mètres de haut. J'me marre.

« _Tu as deux choix : tu nous rejoins, ou tu pars sur le champs_. » qu'il avait dit le papi. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de choisir la première option ?

* * *

><p><em>Impact dans <em>**08**_ jours _**01**_ heures _**50**_ minutes_

* * *

><p><strong>[ Pendant ce temps là, au HUECO MUNDO ]<strong>

"Vous foutez pas de notre gueule !"

La voix de Ikkaku claqua dans le silence que la demande d'Harribel, ex-troisième espada, avait entrainée.

Akon n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Ils avaient fait tout ce chemin jusqu'au Hueco Mundo, marché pendant des jours dans un désert sans fin, tout ça pour qu'un tel marché leur soit proposé ?

"Ce sont nos termes. Si ils sont remplis, nous envisagerons une alliance avec les shinigamis en cas de crise."

"Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, femme ! J'ai pas l'intention d'avoir un putain de lien avec ces foutus shinigamis, pigé ?" Gronda Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

"Ton avis n'entre pas en compte, Grimmjow", coupa Harribel. "Si le danger que je sens se concrétise, toi comme moi ne pourrons rien faire. Nous ne sommes pas assez. Nous nous ferons balayer sans avoir eut la moindre chance."

"Tu es faible, femme. Tu te feras balayer. N'essaye même pas d'me faire croire qu'il m'arrivera la même chose, c'est impossible !"

Le ton montait et, avec lui, la tension. Akon remarqua que la main d'Ikkaku s'était posée sur la garde de son zampakuto. Si cela dégénérait, Akon doutait qu'ils s'en sortent indemne. Il était temps qu'il calme le jeu, et qu'il arrête cette folie par la même occasion.

"Même si nous acceptions", commença-t-il, "le pouvoir d'Inoue Orihime n'a pas cette capacité. Elle ne peut soigner quelqu'un que s'il possède encore du reiatsu. Or, ce que vous nous demandé ne prends pas en compte ce fait. Moralement et physique, nous ne pouvons donc pas répondre à votre demande."

"Alors cette discussion est close", conclut Harribel.

"Donc je peux les buter, maintenant ?" Questionna Grimmjow, un sourire sauvage lui étirant le visage.

"Essaye un peu pour voir", gronda Ikkaku.

Akon comprit qu'ils étaient entrain d'atteindre le point de non retour. Et qu'ils allaient s'entre-tuer. Bon sang, il s'en était douté depuis le début : ceci n'était rien d'autre qu'une mission suicide !

"Je vais le faire."

Akon tourna les yeux vers Inoue Orihime qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois. Sa voix douce sembla agir comme un baume, et les envies belliqueuses qui étaient entrain d'éclore furent balayées par un vent dont elle seule connaissait le secret.

Un petit rire chevrotant agita ses épaules et elle se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

"Enfin, je dis ça, mais je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable. Et puis si jamais j'y arrive, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre. Je suis désolée…"

"Putain, t'es chiante !" S'énerva Grimmjow.

Mais Akon comprit avec une certaine peur que ce n'était pas parce que ce que proposait Inoue Orihime était totalement absurde qu'il s'énervait. Mais parce qu'il était persuadé qu'elle allait y arriver. Et il constata que les quelques espadas présents ressentaient exactement la même chose.

Mais c'était impossible qu'elle soit capable d'un tel acte. N'est-ce-pas ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chiffres<strong> :  
>- Le chapitre 4 comprend <span>2718<span> mots (Disclaimer, Attention, Note et Chiffre non comptées).  
>- Nous sommes le <span>18 novembre 2014<span> et il est 11:59:37.

**Note(s)** : je veux m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai pris. Je sais que je poste normalement mes chapitres tous les dimanches, mais il se trouve que je me suis retrouvée en concours blanc samedi dernier et que je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de me connecter. Bref : je m'excuse encore et j'espère que ce chapitre me fera pardonner ! Evidemment, le chapitre prochain arrivera Dimanche, comme habituellement !  
>Je remercie tous ceux qui ont reviewer et même tout ceux qui ont juste lu. Vous êtes géniaux !<p>

Bref : j'espère que cela vous a plu, et je vous attends avec impatience pour le **CHAPITRE V** !

Je vous embrasse et vous dis à très bientôt !


	7. Chapter V

****Disclaimer** : **l'univers de Bleach et les personnage tout droit tirés du manga appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Les autres sont de mon oeuvre. Moi, je me repais seulement des misères que je leur fait subir. Mouahahaha ?

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE V<br>**À tout vivant une fin !  
><span>(_À tout mort une fin aussi…_)

* * *

><p><strong>[ Date indéterminée – Heure indéterminée ]<strong>

**NB : **« Kyodo Chie : vieil homme à la barbe de père Noël. Est aussi le chef, accessoirement. »

_"Ici, seule Mimi a le droit de l'appeler par son prénom. Pour nous, c'est « Boss ». Clair ?" Grogne le Psychopathe._

_"Pourquoi ?"_

_"Parce que c'est comme ça. Ne pose pas de question et rends toi utile, plutôt."_

**X X X**

**[ Date indéterminée – Heure indéterminée ]**

**NB : **« Mimi : gamine aux cheveux et aux yeux blancs. Ne combat pas. Matheuse invétérée. »

_"Notre organisation a été crée pour protéger les âmes errantes comme toi", explique l'acrobate._

_"Par qui ?"_

_"Le Boss et Mimi."_

_"Ensemble ?"_

_"Oui."_

_"Mais pourquoi ont-ils décidé, eux, de faire ça… ?"_

_"Bien que les Disciples de Yanluowang soit là pour remplir le rôle de protecteurs, ils ne vivent pas dans notre dimension et ceux qui y stationnent y sont trop peu nombreux. Et nous ne faisons pas confiance à ces Disciples de Yanluowang. Nous préférons être pleinement indépendant. Vivre sans compter sur leur protection aléatoire."_

**X X X**

**[ Date indéterminée – Heure indéterminée ]**

**NB : **« Hakanai Kurai : cochon pendu (aucunes connotations salaces) espiègle. Espion et éclaireur de par ses capacités de dissimulations. Surnommé Haka. »

_"Tu sais, nous sommes tous mort dans des circonstances assez dramatiques. C'est ce qui fait la cohésion du groupe ! C'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ?!" S'exclame la gamine._

_"Heu…"_

_"Tout le monde est au courant pour la mort des autres. Une fois qu'ils te feront confiance, ils te le diront aussi, ne t'inquiètes pas. Moi je veux bien te le dire tout de suite ! Mais comme ma mort ne fait qu'une avec celle de Kyodo… Il faut que lui aussi soit d'accord…"_

**X X X**

**[ Date indéterminée – Heure indéterminée ]**

**NB : **« Finger : geek à l'air pervers occupant le poste de stratège. Ne combat que lorsque sa présence est nécessaire. »

_-"À force d'éliminer des Guàiwùs, tu verras ta puissance augmenter", déclare le Père Noël. "Et plus tu auras de puissance, plus tu pourras t'attaquer à des Guàiwùs forts, et donc plus tu gagneras en puissance. C'est un cercle vertueux. Mais méfies-toi. À vouloir aller trop vite, on finit par trébucher et tomber. Combat avec parcimonie, sans te hâter. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre…"_

**X X X**

**[ Date indéterminée – Heure indéterminée ]**

**NB : **« Kaïto : psychopathe sexy taillé pour les champs de batailles. Combattant sans pitié. »

_-"Le Boss et Mimi sont les créateurs. Le premier à les avoir rejoins c'est moi, il y a de cela maintenant vingt-sept ans. Ensuite est arrivé Finger, en 1993. Le plus récent, après toi évidemment, c'est Kaïto. Il nous a rejoint il y a seulement trois ans. Et pourtant… Il est le plus puissant d'entre nous. Après le Boss, bien sûr._

**X X X**

**[ 29 Octobre – 10h25 ]**

Selon le manuel de survit des âmes errantes en territoire libre, dans la rubrique « bestioles à éviter », il y avait un très bon résumé des espèces entrant dans la catégorie « nocif pour mon intégrité physique et mentale ». Après un cours accéléré sur la _culture_ des âmes errantes réalisé par la bande au complet, j'avais incorporé ces notions de bases plutôt rapidement. À croire que quand ma vie est en danger, je suis capable de me surpasser dans mes études.

Dans cet entre-deux monde, il y a nous, les âmes errantes, pauvre petite choses perdues dans un lieu qui n'est plus le leur. Et ces petites âmes errantes – que je suis – ont la particularité d'être le met favori des gros machins monstrueux et squelettique que sont les Guàiwùs. Mais vu que plus on est de fou, plus on rit, il faut rajouter sur ce plateau d'échiquier peuplé de pions fous les Disciples de Yanluowang. Ça, c'est des mecs qui se baladent en kimono et hakama noir, waraji et tabi, katana à la hanche. Facilement reconnaissable. Leur point positif, c'est qu'ils sont apparemment là pour zigouiller les Guàiwùs. Leur point – sacrément – négatif, c'est que s'ils croisent une âme errante, il semblerait qu'ils aient la fâcheuse tendance de la faire disparaître. Où ? Personne ne le sait.

Et évidemment, ce serait trop simple si cela suffisait. Non. Après les monstres, les mecs en noirs, il y avait les mecs en blanc (ça en deviendrait presque logique). Enfin, _le_ mec en blanc. Parce que le seul qui en ait aperçu un, c'est Haka. Et ça n'a eut lieu qu'une seule fois. Il semblerait que eux, contrairement aux disciples de Yanluowang, soit des êtres humains. Mais des êtres humains qui butent des Guàiwùs (ceux là, personne ne les aime). Appelons les simplement des masochistes. Parce que, honnêtement, si, lorsque leur tour de mourir arrivera ils doivent flinguer du Guàiwùs pour survivre, et bien moi, à leur place, je resterais au maximum tranquille de mon vivant. Histoire d'avoir au moins un peu la paix.

En gros, le fin mot de l'histoire tient en trois points.

1- Guàiwù : monstre squelettique friand d'âmes errantes pour le dîner. Très méchant.

2- Disciple de Yanluowang (qu'il semblerait que la bande abrège en « Fils de Yan ») : être à l'origine non définie habillé comme s'ils sortaient de l'ère edo. Ils dégomme du Guàiwù, et – bien que personne n'ai encore eut le courage de vérifier – peut-être aussi de l'âme errante. Moyen méchant.

3- Mecs en blanc (j'ai définitivement oublié le petit nom que leur a donné la bande) : font la même chose que les disciples de Yanluowang. Sans la partie désagréable pour les âmes errantes. Mais dans le doute, on se méfie. Donc : méchant (?).

Étrangement, en sortant de ce briefing improvisé, j'ai perdue foi en la vie. Pardon. En la mort.

**X X X**

**[ 2 Novembre – 16h34 ]**

Presque une semaine. _Presque une semaine_ !

Comment ? Mais comment donc avais-je réussis à tenir si longtemps auprès de ces tordus du ciboulot ?! Et que j'te zigouille des Guàiwùs par-ci, et qu'j'aille m'amuser à en courser d'autres par là… Et sans la moindre surprise, c'était le Psychopathe qui s'en donnait le plus à cœur joie.

De mon côté, mon « entrainement » continuait. Basé sur du dégommage de Guàiwùs. _What a surprise !_ La plupart du temps, c'était Haka qui se chargeait de les superviser (et de s'assurer que ce n'était pas le Guàiwùs qui me massacrait). Une fois cependant, alors qu'il était en mission pour quelques obscures raisons, ce fut Kaïto qui me surveilla. Ou plutôt, m'engueula pour ma faiblesse innommable, ma nullité absolue, ma lenteur incompréhensible, mon inutilité consternante… _Charmant garçon_.

Mais bon, j'avais réussis à le battre, ce Guàiwù. Je m'en était même approximativement bien tirée, outre quelques bleues, griffures et autres traumatismes. Heureusement, donc, que Mimi était également une surdouée lorsqu'il s'agissait de soigner les bobos. Elle utilisait ce qu'ils avaient appelé _Qi_ pour me guérir. C'était d'ailleurs ce même Qi qui augmentait en moi à chaque combat, me rendant plus forte.

Enfin c'est ce qu'ils disaient. Parce que moi, je ne voyais pas trop de différences. La plupart du temps, je devais m'enfuir en courant pour ne pas me faire bouffer, et j'étais obligée de passer par mille et une ruses pour battre tous ces Guàiwùs. Les attaquer de front était impensable.

J'étais d'ailleurs en train d'échafauder mes prochaines perfidi – ahem – mes prochains plans d'attaques quand j'entendis des éclats de voix résonner dans le hangar.

"… que c'est hors de question ! Avec _elle_ ?! Mais vous avez fumé ou quoi ?"

Je levais les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Non loin devant moi, toute la troupe était rassemblée. Et le Psychopathe avait une main tendue rageusement dans ma direction.

"Mais regardez la, avec ses yeux de merlans fris. Elle reste des heures assises à rien foutre, la tête on ne sait où. Elle est lente, faible, elle ne sait pas se battre, elle…"

Attendez… C'est de _moi_ dont il parle ainsi ? Je me renfrognais. Après tout, j'avais l'habitude. Et je n'étais pas suicidaire au point de me révolter.

"Voyons, Kaïto ! Ne dis pas de telle chose", piailla Mimi. "D'accord, elle n'est pas encore très rapide. Mais elle va le devenir. D'accord elle n'est pas très forte. Mais elle va le devenir aussi. Et regarde, moi non plus je ne sais pas me battre…"

"Mais toi ce n'est pas pareil, Mimi", se radoucit un instant le Psychopathe. "Toi, tu peux faire des choses incroyables. Mais _elle_ (comment arrivait-il avoir l'air si dégoûté en prononçant uniquement quatre lettres ?), elle ne sait rien faire. Elle est inutile."

Quatre-vingt troisième fois. C'est la quatre-vingt troisième fois qu'il prononce le mot « inutile » pour me désigner. Dans deux jours, il aura à coup sûr dépassé les cents. Les paris sont ouverts !

"Mais c'est justement pour ça que tu dois accepter. Tu es sûrement la meilleure personne ici qui pourrait l'aider à s'améliorer", geignit Mimi.

"Non, non, non, Mimi. Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. On est trop différents, on ne pourra rien faire. Elle me gênera ! Je ne peux pas faire équipe avec une fille inutile comme elle !"

Quatre-vingt quatrième fois ! À ce rythme là, c'est en moins de deux jours que… Hein ? Que venait-il de dire, là ?!

"Comment ça : « faire équipe » ?!" M'exclamais-je.

Les têtes pivotèrent dans ma direction, et je tentais d'ignorer les regards haineux que me lançait Kaïto.

"Et bien, tu sais, on t'en a déjà parlé. Dans notre organisation, on est regroupé par deux. Moi je suis avec Kyodo, Haka avec Finger. Kaïto n'avait pas de partenaire, puisque nous étions un nombre impair. Mais maintenant que tu es là…"

Attendez, ils veulent que je me mette avec ce type ? Sont-ils fous ? Je n'y survivrais pas !

"Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec l'autre Psychopathe : hors de question", affirmais-je avec véhémence.

"Comment m'as-tu appe…"

Un son strident raisonna dans l'espace. Au tout début, durant les premiers jours, ce « tuuuuut » surprenant m'avait fait sursauter un nombre incalculable de fois, mais j'avais finis par m'y habituer. Même s'il continuait de faire monter en moi un certain sentiment de panique… Après tous, c'était peu être pour moi que…

"Groupe de Guàiwùs détecté deux kilomètres au nord. Nombre : trois. Qi dégagé : niveau 3. Direction prise : sud", dit d'une voix monotone Finger en examinant ses écrans de contrôle.

Avec un certain soulagement, je me rasseyais : trois Guàiwùs, c'était encore beaucoup trop pour moi. Ils n'allaient pas me demander d'y aller. Alors que les autres se préparaient, ils furent coupés court par la voix profonde du Boss.

"Rin. Tu t'en occupes."

Mon sang se glaça. Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

"Je… J'y suis déjà allée deux fois aujourd'hui", baragouinais-je.

"Ce n'est pas pour toi que tu dois y aller, mais pour commencer l'entrainement de votre nouvelle équipe", déclara-t-il.

Kaïto ne s'opposa pas. En même temps, Kaïto ne s'opposait jamais à une décision du Boss. Personne ne s'opposait à une décision du Boss.

"Mais-" commençais-je.

Je subis immédiatement les admonestations de Kaïto, offusqué par mon manque de respect.

Il m'agrippa par la nuque et me força à me lever. Sa poigne me faisait mal et je tentais de m'en débarrasser. Heureusement, il me lâcha de lui-même et me poussa vers la sortie. Je me retins de fondre en larme. Mais le vieux avait était clair : soit je pars, soit je reste. Et pour rester il faut se battre. Alors entre deux maux, j'avais choisis le moindre. Plutôt que de connaître l'épouvante d'une proie se sachant traquée, j'avais préféré cette peur, cette appréhension et cette adrénaline qui m'écrasait sans pitié actuellement. Alors je restais. Je me battais. Et j'avais peur.

Mais je n'étais plus seule.

**X X X**

**[ 2 Novembre – 16h48 ]**

"Bon sang, mais il n'y a rien !"

Et la palme de la déduction est décernée au Psychopathe pour sa parfaite analyse de la situation.

"Bah… Ça veut dire qu'on peut rentrer", tentais-je.

Vu qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de Guàiwù à l'horizon et donc rien à chasser, notre présence près de ce lac n'était plus nécessaire.

"Ferme-la au lieu de raconter des choses inutiles", m'assena le Psychopathe. "Tu sais quoi ? Comme de toute façon, tu ne me serviras à rien si un combat s'engage, tu vas rester ici pendant que je vais les chercher. Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin…"

"Mais je…" commençais-je.

Le regard glacial m'intimait clairement à me taire.

"Si tu viens avec moi, tu finiras irrémédiablement en chair à canon… Alors je te _recommande_ de rester ici. Compris ?"

Vu sous cet angle là…

Et puis ce n'était pas comme si ça me posait un problème de ne pas rester avec lui. C'était même tout l'inverse. Plus j'étais loin de lui, moins je risquais d'y passer. Après tout, il allait chercher les monstres. Et il me proposait _gentiment_ de ne pas prendre part au combat. De plus, je ne risquais pas de me faire zigouiller par le psychopathe lui-même, si je n'étais pas avec lui. En bref, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

De toute façon, le psychopathe avait déjà disparu derrière la barrière des arbres, sans attendre ma réponse.

Je shootais dans un caillou qui tomba dans un ploc sonore au milieu de la mare qui me faisait face. J'admirais les cercles concentriques produit par l'impact qui vinrent clapoter sur la rive à mes pieds.

Dans un soupir, je m'étendis dans l'herbe grasse et me perdis dans l'immensité du ciel, comme les fois où je montais en haut de la tour de mon lycée.

Je devinais que l'autre psychopathe allait utiliser ce qu'ils appelaient le Qi pour traquer les Guàiwùs. Apparemment, ils étaient tous capable de ça. Sauf moi. J'étais totalement infoutue de faire ce genre de chose.

Dommage pour moi. Sinon, j'aurais pu sentir la présence du monstre avant que celui-ci ne me voit.

**X X X**

**[ 2 Novembre – 16h48 ]**

"Ils se séparent ?!" S'exclama Mimi.

Les quatre autres, qui étaient restés au hangar, suivaient la progression de leurs camarades sur l'écran d'ordinateur de Finger.

"Mais à quoi joue Kaïto !" Grogna Haka. "Il est censé la protéger…"

"Il faudra bien qu'elle apprenne à se défendre toute seule", contredit le Boss.

"Mais..." tentait Haka.

"Personne n'a eut de traitement spécial ici. Elle n'en aura pas plus", trancha le Boss, d'une voix sans réplique.

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel ils se contentèrent de fixer les petits points bleus, l'un statique, l'autre progressant vers l'ouest, représentant respectivement Rin et Kaïto.

"Ce qui m'inquiète vraiment, c'est le fait que les Guàiwùs aient totalement disparu", reprit le Boss.

"Le logiciel a une marge d'erreur, Boss", rappela Finger. "Pour peu qu'ils arrivent à dissimuler leur Qi, ils peuvent disparaître de nos écrans. Si nous parvenons à percevoir Kaïto, qui doit certainement également la cacher, c'est parce que nous avons la signature de son Qi enregistrée dans la base de données. Ils n'arriveront pas le trouver tant qu'il n'aura pas baissé sa barrière. Mais…"

"Mais Rin, elle…" Souffla Haka.

"Et bien, au moins, si elle est découverte, elle songera peu être à apprendre à se dissimuler", coupa de nouveau le Boss.

Un nouveau silence de mort répondit à ses paroles. Même si Haka trouvait le Boss particulièrement dur, il ne doutait pas qu'il avait raison. Alors il se tut et se contenta de fixer le point immobile de Rin en serrant les poings. Le Boss posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

"Elle ne nous considère que comme un moyen de survivre, Haka. Lorsque je lui ai proposé de nous rejoindre, cela signifiait qu'elle nous donnait sa vie, en échange des nôtres. Tant qu'elle ne nous vouera pas une confiance absolue, elle ne fera pas véritablement partie du groupe. Et elle n'aura droit à aucune pitié de ma part."

"… Je sais", murmura Haka.

Mimi lui prit la main.

"Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que ça ne se terminera pas comme avec Aya. Tout va bien se passer, sourit-elle. Elle fera bientôt partie des nôtres. Et alors on aura plus à-"

Un « tuuuut » strident la coupa. Un coup d'œil à l'écran suffit au quatre personnes pour voir que Kaïto avait retrouvé les trois Guàiwùs et que le combat s'engageait.

"Tu vois, Haka", dit joyeusement Mimi. "Il va s'en occuper et ils vont rentrer. Tout va bi-"

Elle fut de nouveau interrompue par un « tuuuut » sonore. La même pensée se forma dans chaque esprit : « où ? ».

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMPACT<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>[ Pendant ce temps là, à KARAKURA ]<strong>

Ichigo Kurosaki fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

Il était un homme d'action. La patience n'était pas un de ses points forts. Surtout lorsque l'inquiétude lui tenaillait le ventre. Et qu'il ne savait même pas s'il y avait raison de s'inquiéter.

De la fenêtre de sa chambre, son regard se dirigea vers le quartier où logeait Inoue Orihime. Et où elle devrait être actuellement, si tout était normal. Mais voilà presque deux semaines qu'elle avait disparue on ne sait où. Son appartement avait été laissé tel quel, ses habits étaient toujours dans son armoire, il y avait même les reste d'un repas dans le réfrigérateur, à côté d'une bouteille de lait entamée.

Tout semblait normal dans cet appartement. Sauf que sa propriétaire s'était tout simplement volatilisée.

Inoue aurait pu partir en voyage. C'était une possibilité. Après tout, il venait de finir leurs années de lycée, et Inoue, comme beaucoup d'entre eux, avaient décidé de prendre une année sabbatique afin de se remettre de leurs divers combats. Et il était habituel dans ces situations de partir en voyage, non ?

Mais Inoue n'avait prévenue personne. Et ça, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

De plus, cette disparition ressemblait à s'y méprendre à ce qui c'était passé quelques ans plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait été enlevée par les Arrancars.

L'instinct d'Ichigo lui disait qu'il avait raison de s'inquiéter. Et c'est cet instinct qui, jusqu'à maintenant, lui avait permit de survivre.

La seule chose qui pouvait le rassurer un temps soit peu, c'était l'apparition d'un Shinigami à Karakura, juste quelque temps avant la disparition d'Inoue. Et ce dit Shinigami n'était pas venu le voir, ce qui était plus qu'inhabituel.

C'est sur ces soupçons que Ichigo avait contacté Rukia, actuellement au Seireitei. Il attendait maintenant une réponse qui n'allait pas tarder.

Et on avait intérêt à lui donner des explications. Parce que sinon il se verrait obliger d'aller les débucher de force.

Ses sourcils se touchaient presque tant il les fronçait, lorsqu'on toqua à sa fenêtre.

* * *

><p><strong>Chiffres<strong> :  
>- Le chapitre 5 comprend <span>3227<span> mots (Disclaimer, Note et Chiffre non comptées).  
>- Nous sommes le <span>23 novembre 2014<span> et il est 23:22:47.

**Note(s)** : voilà, voilà, comme promis nous sommes Dimanche et ce chapitre est sorti (enfin, il est possible qu'il ne soit pas sortie avant que minuit n'arrive. Prions pour que cela n'arrive pas et que je respecte ma promesse !)  
>Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lus. J'espère que cela vous a plu ? Si quelques choses vous gènes (ou si ça vous plait) tenez moi au courant !<br>Bref : j'espère que cela vous a plu, et je vous attends avec impatience pour le **CHAPITRE VI** !

Je vous embrasse et vous dis à très bientôt !


	8. Chapitre VI

Bonjour !

Je vous dois des excuses. Je sais que ce n'est vraiment pas respectueux de disparaître sans donner de nouvelle, et je tiens à vous présenter mes plus sincères excuses.  
>J'espère que ce manque de "professionnalisme" ne vous rebutera pas de continuer la lecture de mon histoire. Si c'était le cas, sachez que je ne vous en tiendrez jamais rigueur : je déteste moi même quand les auteurs ne tiennent pas leur engagement.<br>Encore une fois, je vous pris d'accepter mes excuses et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré tout !

****Disclaimer** : **l'univers de Bleach et les personnage tout droit tirés du manga appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Les autres sont de mon oeuvre. Moi, j'ai juste le pouvoir de les tuer tous sans avoir de compte à rendre. Enfin presque...

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE VI<br>**Qui cache son fou, meurt sans voix.  
>(<em>Morale de cette histoire : mieux vaut ne pas avoir de fou chez soi.<em>)

* * *

><p><strong>[ 2 Novembre – 16h51 ]<strong>

Alors que j'hurlais, l'eau s'engouffra dans ma gorge.

Je battis des mains et des jambes pour essayer d'atteindre la surface, mais le tentacule ne lâcha pas ma taille.

Je ne parvenais plus à reconnaître le haut du bas. Soudain, un visage blafard passa dans mon champ de vision. Un visage ? Non. Un masque aux orbites effrayamment vide.

Un Guàiwù ! Ici ?

Comment cela était-il possible ? Même Kaïto n'avait rien senti.

À moins que… Non. Impensable.

Le Guàiwù entrouvrit une bouche toute aussi profonde que ses yeux. Alors, même si mon cerveau en hypoxie ne parvenait plus à pleinement traiter les informations qu'ils recevaient, l'instinct animal reprit le dessus. _Manger ou être manger_. L'adrénaline qui enflamma subitement mes veines, nourrit par la terreur qui me prenait aux tripes, décupla ma force. Mon pied percuta avec l'énergie du désespoir le masque blanchâtre. Un craquement sinistre, étouffé par la masse d'eau qui m'écrasait de plus en plus, atteint mes oreilles. J'hurlais un cris muet : ma cheville venait de se briser.

Malgré la douleur et le manque d'oxygène, je constatais que mon coup de pied avait tout de même atteint le Guàiwù, puisque le tentacule qui me cisaillait la taille jusqu'à maintenant lâcha prise et le monstre sembla battre en retraite.

Ni une, ni deux, j'entrepris d'atteindre la surface. Une douleur aiguë monta de mes os cassés, manquant de me faire perdre connaissance. Il fallut que je me contente de mes autres membres.

Et puis soudain, je me retrouvais dans le noir le plus complet.

Alors l'évidence m'apparue enfin. J'allais mourir. Cela faisait trop de temps que je me trouvais là-dessous, et il semblait clair que c'était le Guàiwù qui avait crée cette… marée noire qui m'entourait désormais. J'allais définitivement mourir.

Mon organisme réagit par instinct : en essayant de respirer, je bu la tasse. L'eau sombre avait un goût métallique. Du sang ?

Et puis tout aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, la vape noire disparue. Au-dessus de moi, je distinguai la lueur du soleil.

Alors, dans un dernier sursaut d'espoir, tandis que mes yeux se voilaient, je parvins à crever la surface. Aussitôt, j'aspirais une goulée d'air, que je recrachais l'instant suivant : mes poumons étaient pleins d'eau. M'étouffant, je constatais que la rive se trouvait à moins de cinq mètres.

Manquant de me noyer de nouveau à cause de la fatigue qui m'assommait, j'atteignis cependant avec bien des difficultés la berge. J'agrippais l'herbe grasse à pleines mains, mais ne parvins pas à me hisser du premier coup, me contentant d'arracher des mottes de terre. C'est seulement après avoir planté mes ongles dans le sol que mes tentatives pour me tirer de l'eau furent couronnées de succès.

À moitié avachie, je me mis dès lors à cracher tripes et boyaux : mon corps tentait de vider mes poumons. L'air que j'avalais par la suite me brûla la trachée.

Je crois que je n'avais jamais autant aimée la douleur. Parce que cette douleur prouvait que j'étais vivante.

Mon cerveau, de nouveau oxygéné, reprit son travail, et je finis vite par me rendre compte que c'était une très mauvaise idée de restée près du rivage, soit à portée de tentacules du Guàiwù, s'il était toujours en vie.

Alors, lamentablement, je me trainais sur la pelouse verdoyante aussi loin de ce lac de malheur que mon boulet de cheville cassée me le permettait. J'eu l'impression de rester longtemps étalée sur le sol, respirant fort, admirant le va-et-vient de ma poitrine, savourant le fait d'être toujours de ce monde, avant que Kaïto ne reparaisse. Mais en observant le ciel, je réalisais que les nuages n'avaient quasiment pas bougés.

"Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutue ?!"

La voix du garçon brisa la bulle de sérénité dans laquelle je m'étais enveloppée. Ma cheville et mes poumons brûlant se rappelèrent à mon bon souvenir et, comme si sans y avoir réfléchit, j'avais attendue l'arrivée de Kaïto afin de m'assurer que je ne sois pas sans défense, je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

**. . .**

**[ 4 Novembre –10h12]**

« Tu n'es qu'un outils pour eux. Un pion qu'on sacrifie sans remords dans une bataille ! Regarde… Regarde ! Combien de temps t'ont-ils laissé ? Un jour. Vingt-quatre petites heures pour te remettre à la fois d'une attaque de Guàiwù, d'une noyade et d'une cheville cassée. Et tu l'as remarqué, n'est-ce pas ? Le fait que le Psychopathe n'ait pas pu rater la présence du monstre qui se cachait, tapis sous la surface du lac. Sans oublier que le Psychopathe en a mit du temps pour te rejoindre ! Combien de minutes ? Il est capable d'aller bien vite, pourtant… S'il s'agissait de te sauver, cela n'aurait-il pas dû prendre seulement quelques centaines de secondes pour débarquer ? Alors… Alors, qu'en déduis-tu ? Hein ? Tout cela semble bien vouloir dire qu'ils veulent, tous autant qu'ils sont, ta – »

Je secouais la tête.

Pas le temps d'avoir des pensées négatives. Actuellement, il s'agissait plutôt de se charger du Guàiwù qui me faisait face. Bien qu'en soi, il ne fut pas très dangereux. Particulièrement petit pour un Guàiwù, il semblait plus bête encore que les autres. À cela, s'ajoute le fait qu'il soit totalement incapable de parler, dénotant de son faible niveau.

Car oui, certains Guàiwùs ont la capacité de tenir une discussion – certes pas toujours très civilisée : il s'agit plutôt de truc du genre « J'vais te bouffer » ou encore « Cours… Cours tant que tu le peux encore ! ».

Et j'avouerais que c'était généralement ceux que je préférais éviter.

Une fois, j'étais tombée sur l'un de ces spécimens plus évolués. Et une fois m'avait clairement suffit.

À vrai dire, j'étais restée clouée sur place, tant j'étais choquée de voir un de ces gros machin flippant me taper la discute. Et j'aurais pu être gobée une bonne dizaine de fois, s'il ne s'était pas contenté de m'annoncer placidement que je n'avais aucun intérêt en temps que proie, puisque que je ne dégageais pas l'odeur alléchante de ses victimes habituelles. En fait, toujours d'après lui, je possédais un parfum corporel carrément écœurant. Il s'en était d'ailleurs étonné : il n'avait jamais rencontré d'âmes errantes qui ne lui mettent pas l'eau à la bouche.

Et puis il s'en fut comme il était venu, en quête d'un repas plus appétissant.

Je crois que c'était bien la première fois que j'appréciais l'idée de puer.

Mais revenons-en au petit Guàiwù.

Il me regardait avec des yeux encore plus vide que ceux de ses congénères (si cela était possible), dénué de tout intellect.

Je me trouvais actuellement dans une ruelle sombre aux murs hauts. Le petit Guàiwù (enfin « petit », tout est relatif : il était tout de même plus grand que moi) se trouvait face à moi.

Il était temps de mettre mon plan en route.

"Petit, petit, petit ! C'est moi que tu cherches ? Allez, approche !" Babillais-je à grand renfort de gestes.

Alors le Guàiwù chargea, tête baissée. Comme prévu. D'un mouvement fluide, je me décalais au dernier instant, dévoilant la gueule ouverte de la benne se trouvant derrière moi.

Je cru voir les yeux du Guàiwù sortir de leur orbite (bien qu'un Guàiwù n'a techniquement pas d'yeux, mais juste deux trous vides…) alors qu'il basculait tête la première dans la poubelle. Rapidement, j'enlevais la barre en fer qui maintenait le couvercle ouvert, tout en tirant sur la chaîne accrochée au dernier barreau de l'échelle de secours appartenant à l'immeuble nous surplombant.

Le Guàiwù voulu rejaillir de la benne, mais il s'y prit trop tard. En effet, l'échelle, après avoir coulissée dans un bruit de ferraille assourdissant, s'était abattue sur le couvercle, et sous la puissance de l'impact, s'y était empalé, l'immobilisant.

Mais, malheureusement, l'échelle ne s'y enfonça pas suffisamment profondément pour tuer le Guàiwù désormais enfermé à l'intérieur. Tant pis. Au moins, il ne me mangerait pas. Et c'était assurément le plus important.

Alors, pleinement satisfaite, je m'installais confortablement aux côtés de la prison improvisée : il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre le retour du psychopathe, partit chasser des Guàiwùs bien plus méchants.

Il fut là dix minutes plus tard.

"Où se trouve le Guàiwù ? Je sens son énergie spirituelle, mais je ne le vois pas", dit-il en parcourant la ruelle des yeux.

Ouais, salut. Je vais bien. Tout c'est bien passé.

Pour toute réponse, je lui indiquais du pouce la benne à ordure qui se trouvait sur ma droite. Et comme pour appuyer mon geste, l'objet fit soudain un soubresaut, alors que le monstre toujours cloîtré à l'intérieur tentait pour la centième fois de se délivrer.

"Encore ?" Soupira le psychopathe.

Hé ! Pourquoi ça semblait le désespérer à ce point là ?

Bon, d'accord : c'était la troisième fois que j'utilisais une poubelle pour m'occuper d'un Guàiwù. À croire que c'était devenu ma marque de fabrique. Pour le côté classe, on repassera.

"Vu que ça bouge encore là-dedans, j'en déduis que le Guàiwù n'est pas mort", dit le psychopathe.

Il avait prit sa grosse voix, celle qui me fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Je déglutis.

"Heu…"

"_Heuuuu_ !" Répéta-t-il avec dédain. "Mais encore ?"

"Bah… Nan… Il n'est effectivement pas… _tout à fait_ mort (il haussa un sourcil et je me dépêchais d'enchaîner). Mais c'est pas bien grave ! … Après tout, il est immobilisé et c'est l'essentiel…"

Il me lança un regard qui me fit clairement comprendre que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

Par moment, ce type m'impressionne : il a une capacité presque surhumaine à faire passer rien que par ses mimiques tout le dégoût, la haine et le désespoir que je lui inspire.

"Et donc, tu n'as pas pensé un seul instant que demain, après-demain ou dans les jours qui suivront, quelqu'un essaierait d'ouvrir cette benne ? Et sur quoi tomberait-il ? Un Guàiwù invisible et affamé."

À vrai dire, ça je m'en foutais comme de ma première brosse à dent. J'avais déjà suffisamment à faire pour rester en vie. Je n'allais pas en plus prendre sur moi les galères des autres !

-"u es vraiment inutile", grogna-t-il.

J'avais arrêté de compter.

Le psychopathe banda alors ses muscles et, d'un seul bras, arracha l'échelle encastrée dans la benne, tandis que de l'autre, il repoussa la poubelle sur le côté. L'ennui, c'est qu'il l'envoya dans ma direction, tant et si bien que je du faire un bond de côté pour l'éviter. L'échelle retomba à tout allure, avant de se stopper, trente centimètres au-dessus du sol. Sans se préoccuper de la presque tentative d'assassinat contre ma personne qu'il venait de commettre, il souleva le couvercle.

Habitée d'une curiosité presque malsaine, je jetais alors un coup d'œil anxieux à l'intérieur de la benne, afin de voir ce que je savais qu'il allait se passer. Et ce que je découvris m'emplit d'un mélange d'horreur et de consternation.

Le Guàiwù était plaqué contre la paroi du fond et fixait le Psychopathe avec des yeux hurlant de terreur. Ce regard me prit aux tripes, tant il paraissait _humain_.

"Attends !" Voulus-je m'exclamer, mais ce fut plus un couinement inaudible qu'autre chose qui sortit de ma gorge serrée.

Trop tard. Le couteau s'était déjà abattu, brisant le masque d'un seul coup.

"Tu as dis quelque chose ?" Demanda le Psychopathe, alors qu'il essuyait sa lame.

Je ne répondis pas, trop secouée.

Et c'est en silence que je le suivis jusqu'à la base.

**. . .**

**[ 4 Novembre –11h09]**

_Il l'a tué de sang froid. Sans aucune pitié. Entre les deux, qui est le monstre au final ?_

"Et la palme de la meilleure élimination de Guàiwù revient à… Roulement de tambour… Rin !" S'exclama Haka, toujours aussi enjoué.

_Ils parlent de la mort comme d'autres parlent de la pluie et du beau temps. Ils… Ils te __**félicitent**__ d'avoir tué. Les monstres… Les monstres se sont eux !_

"Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle s'est contentée de l'enfermer dans cette foutue poubelle, et que c'est moi qui ait dû me charger de son élimination ?" Contra le Psychopathe.

"Il est jaloux ! Il est jaaaloux !" Chantonna Haka. "Tu veux aussi que je te trouve un prix ?"

"J'en ai strictement rien à foutre des tes prix, imbécile."

"Le voilà qui monte sur ses grands chameaux."

"On dit sur ses grand « chevaux », Haka."

"Merci Mimi. Je disais donc : le voilà qui monte sur ses grands chevaux ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. On sait tous ici que, côté quantité de Guàiwùs massacrés, c'est toi qui gagnes, le Psychopathe."

Depuis que ce surnom avait eut le malheur de m'échapper, Haka n'avait eut de cesse de l'utiliser. D'après lui, c'était le meilleur patronyme qu'on aurait pu donner à l'autre fou des couteaux, et il s'étonnait de ne pas l'avoir trouvé tout seul.

"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je te jure que…"

_Regarde-les. Regarde-les se chamailler comme des enfants. Ils ont l'air innocent comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu le sais, toi. Tu le sais que se sont en fait des assassins. Des meurtriers qui pourraient bien finir par attenter à ta propre vie ! Après tout… Le Psychopathe t'a bien lâchement abandonné lorsque tu te noyais, la dernière fois._

"…in ? Rin ? Est-ce que ça va ? T'as l'air totalement perdue dans des pensées carrément lointaines. Tu prépares ton prochain plan d'attaque, n'est-ce pas ? Basé sur l'utilisation de poubelles, à tous les coups ! Le Psychopathe et la Fille aux ordures : le duo le plus fort !"

"Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! Sinon–"

"Sinon quoi ? Si tu me fais mal, le Psychopathe, je vais le dire au Boss."

"Nan mais t'as quel âge, Haka ?" Soupira le Psychopathe.

_Dois-tu vraiment supporter tout ça ? Accepter qu'on te surnomme « la fille aux ordures » ? Tu vaux mieux que ça !_

"Plus sérieusement Rin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu parais un peu pâlotte. C'est ta cheville qui te fait mal ?"

"Si c'est le cas", enchaina Mimi, "je peux certainement apaiser la douleur. Je l'ai soignée, certes, mais c'est normal que tu es encore un peu mal : il s'agissait tout de même d'une fracture du péroné."

_Elle t'a soigné, oui. Mais pour mieux te faire souffrir par la suite. T'obliger à tuer. Tu n'es pas un assassin. Tu t'es juste contentée de l'enfermer ce Guàiwù. Et du moment qu'il ne tentait plus de te tuer, tu n'avais aucune raison de lui prendre la vie. Mais le Psychopathe, lui… Lui, il l'a éliminé sans aucun état d'âme. Tu ne leur ressembles pas, toi. Peut-être que…_

"À moins… À moins que ce ne soit encore le Psychopathe qui t'ait fait une remarque déplacée", s'imagina Haka.

"Je ne dis que la vérité", répliqua le Psycopathe. "Et tu ne veux pas aller emmerder quelqu'un d'autre ? Par exemple Finger…"

… _tu devrais les quitter. Mais qui sait s'ils ne t'en empêcheraient pas. Après tout, tu ne connais pas leurs véritables intentions à ton égard, même si tu en as déjà une idée. Mais, dans le cas où ils ne te permettraient pas de t'en aller, il te faudrait certainement…_

"Finger n'a pas l'air d'avoir vraiment envie que je l'embête", constata Haka. "Regarde, il fait de grands signes de la tête. Je crois que ça se traduit par un « non » catégorique. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une supposition. Après tout, ce gars ne vit pas dans le même monde que nous."

"Ecoute… Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me foutes la paix. Pigé ?"

"L'ennui, mon petit Psychopathe adoré – noté l'oxymore des plus distinguée que je viens de faire – c'est que ton avis, tu vois, je n'en ai strictement rien à cirer !"

"… Ah ouais ? Et est-ce que tu apportes un peu plus d'importance à ta vie… ?"

_Très certainement les…_

"Kaïto, lâche Haka ! Ça va encore mal tourner !"

"Oui, le Psychopathe : écoute la voix de la raison et lâche moi."

… _tuer…_

"Kaïto… Si tu continues à tirer de cette manière, tu vas inévitablement lui arracher la tête."

"C'est le but, Mimi. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu fermes les yeux maintenant."

… _Les tuer !_

"Glurp !"

"Serais-tu en train de tenter de communiquer, mon cher Haka ?"

_Tue-les…_

"Kaïto. La tête de Haka est en train de devenir toute bleue."

_Tue-les… Tue-les…_

"Moi je trouve que ça lui va bien au teint."

"Lâche-le, Kaïto."

"Oui Boss !"

"Ah… Ah… Mais… MAIS T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT MALADE ! T'AS FAILLIS ME TUER !"

"Tu as bien cerné le problème : je ne suis pas parvenu à mon but premier, puisque je n'ai que _faillis_ te tuer… Quel dommage."

"… En fait… tu es un vrai psychopathe…"

_Tue-les._

"Cette fois, ton heure vient de sonner Haka !"

"Seulement si tu parviens à m'attraper, gros tas de muscle sans cervelle !"

"Reviens ici !"

_Tue-les. MAINTENANT !_

- SILENCE !

Tous se figèrent soudainement, leur regard convergeant dans ma direction. Ils me fixèrent comme si j'étais devenue folle. Peut-être était-ce le cas ? Ce monde de taré avait dû contaminer mon pauvre cerveau.

"… Rin ?"

D'un bond, je sautais sur mes pieds. Ma cheville droite, vestige de ma rencontre avec le Guàiwù qui avait mal tournée, se rappela à mon bon souvenir. Je retins une grimace.

Je me dirigeais sans hésitation vers la sortie. J'avais un besoin presque oppressant de prendre l'air.

"Je suis désolée, Rin", couina Mimi. "J'ai bien essayé de les arrêter, mais…"

Le Psychopathe tirait une sacrée tronche il ne semblait franchement pas jouasse : à croire que ma petite intervention ne lui avait que moyennement plu. Malgré cela, je m'extasiais encore une fois sur la beauté mâle qui se dégageait de sa personne. Puis je me souvins de ses yeux portant en eux un froid polaire. Un poids tomba dans mon ventre, comme si mon cœur avait décidé de faire un tour au niveau de mes boyaux. Si ce n'était ce regard de profond dégoût, je me serais laissé fondre depuis longtemps. Je le savais parfaitement. Et je m'en trouvais d'autant plus pitoyable.

Je jaillis à l'extérieure en avalant une bonne goulée d'air frais. La luminosité m'éblouit et je m'arrêtais quelques instants, avant de reprendre ma route vers les quais.

Personne ne me suivit. À mon plus grand soulagement.

Les vents salins qui fouettaient mon visage parvinrent à faire ralentir mes pas furieux, à tel point que je finis par m'asseoir sur les quais, les pieds balançant au-dessus de l'eau huileuse des ports.

_Tu n'aurais pas dû t'énerver._

Je commençais déjà à m'en vouloir et à appréhender le retour.

_Maintenant ils risquent de croire que tu caches quelque chose. Et ça va être plus compliqué de s'en débarrasser grâce à la surprise. Il faudrait mettre un plan en place pour–_

"Oh, ta gueule toi ! Tu me gonfles."

Réalisant alors que je me parlais à moi même, je ne pu retenir un rire puissant, légèrement tinté d'hystérie.

Et puis, après tout, pourquoi me prenais-je la tête ainsi ?

J'étais vivante.

Et c'est tout ce qui importait.

**. . .**

**[ Date indéterminée – Heure indéterminée ]**

Tapis, je retenais ma respiration.

L'adrénaline embrasait mes veines, faisait palpiter mon cœur dans un rythme effréné.

Le sang battait mes temps.

Tous mes sens étaient accrus par la concentration dans laquelle je m'étais immergée. Je percevais, humais, goûtais, ressentais mieux que jamais.

Et je me sentais… Vivante. Vivante comme jamais je ne l'avais été.

Un bruissement sur la droite me renseigna sur la position de ma cible. Je me reconcentrais donc sur mon travail. Elle fit un pas prudent. Elle me cherchait aussi. Un sentiment de jubilation malsaine s'écoula jusqu'à mon cœur. Une cible ? Un travail ? Non ! Bien sûr que non… Une proie et une chasse, plutôt.

Ladite proie fit l'erreur de se rapprocher à nouveau d'un pas dans ma direction.

Je goûtais pendant un huitième de seconde au plaisir du résultat certain avant l'action. L'avenir de cet être ne faisait aucun doute.

Alors tous mes muscles se détendirent. L'être humain eut bien un mouvement de recul : l'instinct. Mais en trois bonds j'étais sur lui. Sa gorge. Découverte. Je me jetais dessus et y plantais les dents. Sous le choc de la collision, nous basculâmes en arrière. Il tenta vainement de me repousser, mais je le surplombais. J'entendis son cœur qui tambourinait jusque là à toute allure manquer un battement. Puis un deuxième. C'était la fin. J'avais eut la carotide.

Il essaya bien de parler, mais il n'émit qu'un gargouillement affreux et glougloutant.

Mes yeux croisèrent l'espace d'un instant les siens. Et le gris de ses iris semblait vouloir dire : « Pourquoi ? ». Son incompréhension me fit sourire. Après tout, il n'avait eut que ce qu'il méritait. Oui. C'était lui le fautif.

Mes yeux lâchèrent les siens pour observer le sang qui coulait à flot.

J'admirais ce torrent vermeil, brûlant, presqu'encore palpitant. C'était sa vie qui s'écoulait sans pitié. Alors, avec émerveillement, je vis son existence s'éteindre comme flamme sous verre.

…

**[ 5 Novembre – 03h14]**

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux.

Tout était calme autour de moi. L'espace était plongé dans la pénombre.

Sur ma droite, je perçu la respiration apaisée de Mimi, et, tournant la tête vers elle, je pu admirer ses cheveux luirent d'une douce lueur argentée.

Alors ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Malgré tout, je ne parvenais pas à calmer l'excitation qui m'habitait, comme si je venais réellement de vivre mon songe. Je rejetais mes couvertures et me levais discrètement : je ne parviendrais pas à me rendormir tant que je n'aurais pas pris un peu l'air.

Dehors, le ciel était dégagé et la multitude d'étoiles dans le ciel était les sentinelles veillant au calme de la nuit. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, hormis le clapotis de l'eau sur les pierres du quai.

C'était calme. Tellement calme.

_Le calme avant la tempête._

Pouvais-je vraiment imaginer que mes nouveaux compagnons en aient après ma vie ? À quoi bon me recueillir pour se débarrasser de moi par la suite ? Et j'avais dû mal à imaginer l'adorable petite Mimi programmant un assassinat.

Alors pourquoi ressens-je constamment cette sensation d'insécurité ?

_Tu as tellement peur que tu commences à faire des rêves où tu te places dans la peau de tes futurs agresseurs. Tu fais des cauchemars dès que tu fermes les yeux, tu ne parviens plus à dormir, tes pensées deviennent incohérentes. Tu te rappelles encore de la sensation de l'eau s'engouffrant dans ta gorge, du goût ferreux de la trouille et de la mort, de la force implacable de ce monstre qui t'empêchait de remplir tes poumons d'air, de l'horreur que tu vivais, alors que tu te noyais, seule dans les ténèbres. Veux-tu vraiment avoir à revivre ça ? Ils t'ont abandonné une fois. Qui te dis que ça ne recommencera pas ? Tu ne peux pas non plus demander de l'aide aux Shinigamis : qui sait ce qu'ils feraient d'une âme errante aussi bizarre que toi. Mais si tu ne fais rien, ils t'utiliseront comme simple appât pour le premier Hollow venu. Réveille-toi : il est temps que tu réalises dans quelle situation tu te trouves ! Mieux : il est tant que tu t'en sortes !_

Mon cœur rata un battement alors que je me rendais enfin compte de la gravité de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Mais, au moins, maintenant je savais quoi faire : me débarrasser de l'ennemi.

* * *

><p><em>Impact dans <em>**7**_ jours _**23**_ heures _**08**_ minutes_

* * *

><p><strong>[ Pendant ce temps là, au SEIREITEI ]<strong>

Ichigo Kurosaki frappa violemment le bois du plat de sa paume. L'encrier bascula dans un bruit de silence pour aller s'exploser au sol. Une mare noire s'étendit.

"Ne vous foutez pas de moi ! Dîtes-moi où elle se trouve !"

L'homme qui lui faisait face, de l'autre côté du bureau, lui offrit un sourire amical, alors qu'il réajustait son chapeau de paille.

"Allons, allons. Au risque de me répéter, Inoue Orihime est en mission spéciale pour le Gotei. La teneur de la mission et sa localisation ne peuvent malheureusement pas être divulguées, mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne risque rien. Elle est accompagnée de Shinigamis très compétents qui assurent sa sécurité."

"Où l'avez-vous envoyé ?" Insista Ichigo.

Shunsui Kyôraku soupira.

"C'est une mission de la plus haute importance. Je ne peux pas te laisser aller y semer la zizanie", reprit le Capitaine avec un sourire. Inoue Orihime l'a accepté. "Accepte-le aussi."

Un nouvel élan de rage secoua le corps d'Ichigo. Il serra les dents.

"Orihime est beaucoup trop gentille pour dire non. Vous le savez, et vous l'avez utilisé à votre avantage", aboya-t-il, accusateur.

"Pourquoi vois-tu le mal partout ? Il se trouve qu'il s'agit d'une mission qu'elle seule peut remplir. Elle a très bien comprit l'importance de sa participation", répliqua Shunsui Kyôraku, la voix trainante.

Un frisson glacé parcouru l'échine du Shinigami remplaçant. L'avaient-ils donc forcé ? Et que pouvait bien être son rôle dans cette mission soit-disante top secrète ?! L'inquiétude que son instinct avait jetée en lui se renforça. Dans un mouvement vif, il empoigna l'homme par le col et le força à rapprocher son visage du sien. Sur le bureau, les feuilles parfaitement empilées se froissèrent.

"Où. Est. Orihime ?" Siffla-t-il au visage du nouveau Capitaine de la première division en appuyant sur chacun des mots.

Celui-ci le jaugea quelques instants avant de sourire, encore une fois. La colère inonda la bouche d'Ichigo. La détachement dont faisait preuve son interlocuteur lui donnait envie de lui faire ravaler son désinvolte.

"Oï… Oï… Kurosaki…"

La voix de Shunsui Kyôraku descendit d'un ton, devenant plus grave, encore plus ennuyée. Et par la même occasion, plus menaçante.

"Dois-je te rappeler que tu es en face du Général en Chef du Gotei 13 ?"

À l'instant où il prononçait ces mots, un reiatsu écrasant s'abattit sur Ichigo. Le jeune homme du serrer les dents pour empêcher ses épaules de ployer sous le poids de cette force. Ses réflexes défensifs s'enclenchèrent d'eux-même une demi-seconde plus tard et son propre reiatsu se rua à la rencontre de celui du Capitaine en chef. Sous la pression déployer des deux côtés, l'air se mit à onduler, et Nanao Ise, postée dans un coin de la pièce, déglutit.

Voilà pourquoi elle trouvait les hommes stupides : toujours à entrer en conflit les uns avec les autres pour asseoir leur domination, tel le combat de coq moyen. Et penser aux conséquences de leurs actes : très peu pour eux ! Avec leurs enfantillages, ils venaient très certainement d'alerter tout le Seireitei.

Prenant enfin conscience que cela ne le mènera à rien, Ichigo desserra doucement le poing et laissa glisser l'habit du Général en chef entre ses doigts. Dès lors, la pression spirituelle accablante diminua. Shunsui Kyôraku se recula dans son fauteuil et lissa distraitement le col de son kimono rose.

"Très bien. Si vous ne voulez rien me dire, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver par moi-même", conclut Ichigo en tournant vivement les talons

Shunsui fixa le dos du Shinigami remplaçant qui quittait déjà les lieux à grands pas. Ce gosse était une vraie tête brulé. Il soupira.

* * *

><p><strong>Chiffres<strong> :  
>- Le chapitre 6 comprend <span>4813<span> mots (Disclaimer, Note, Chiffres et autres non comptés).  
>- Nous sommes le <span>30 décembre 2014<span> et il est 19:02:57.

**Note(s)** : Enfin un peu d'action, n'est-ce pas ? Promis, les deux prochain chapitre (surtout le 8ème) en compteront aussi ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquez, mais c chapitre est aussi plus long que les autres. Je pourrais dire que c'est pour m'excuser... Mais ce serait en quelque sorte mentir, puisqu'il était écrit déjà bien avant que je ne prenne une pause. Disons juste que c'est opportuniste !

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lus. J'espère que cela vous a plu ? Si quelques choses vous gènes (ou si ça vous plait) tenez moi au courant !  
>Bref : j'espère que cela vous a plu, et je vous attends avec impatience pour le <strong>CHAPITRE VII<strong> !

Je vous embrasse et vous dis à très bientôt !

**Je vous souhaites de très bonnes fêtes !**


End file.
